Indolent Cat, Meddlesome Dog
by Shiroame
Summary: When she returns to her home, Yukiko finds that it is impossible to truly forget her past. Will blood and death be the only things that lie in her future, or will a demon lord be able to save her from the Messangers of Death? Rated T, though may change.
1. Tears of Blood

I almost forgot this.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha. Who ever does is very lucky indeed.

* * *

Yukiko wiped her brow and sighed as she leaned against one of the many trees in the forest. It wasn't that she had exhausted herself from the past two days of almost nonstop walking, only taking a break to eat or drink from a creek. It was just _so freaking hot_, it was surprising that half the forest hadn't already caught ablaze.

She had crossed the border of the Western Lands maybe a weeks ago, and boarded at the only hotel that stood in the first village she happened upon. Staying there for a few days restocking supplies and buying new clothes, Yukiko quickly left before people could get suspicious of her.

It wasn't like they _had_ any reason of suspecting her of something, she just didn't like the ways villagers would sometimes welcome their new guests. There was always the traditional torch and pitchfork method, but recently it seemed that people were getting just a little more clever and violent in their greetings.

Sighing, she shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she stared up into the vast blue sky. There wasn't one cloud in sight and it seemed to make the heat even worse. "Freaking heat. All I ask for is a little shade," she pleaded to herself, throwing her head back in frustration with a desperate moan.

Answering her simple plea, a small shadow blocked the sun from her face. She wearily opened her eyes at the sound of a soft meow, deep azure orbs meeting bright emerald green slits. Smiling gently at the small cat now laying on her head, she closed her eyes again. "I don't know if the heat from you is any better than the sun, but at least I won't go blind," she sighed heavily.

Yukiko reached up and pulled down the small neko demon into her arms, a light purr escaping the cat's throat as the human girl absent-mindedly began stroking his fur. He jumped out of her arms and nudged her leg, mewing sharply to ease her forward.

The young woman laughed and nodded in silent agreement. "I suppose you're right, Kyo. It would be best if we reached the next village before we have a heat stroke or something, though I highly doubt a little sun could do us any more harm," Yukiko joked, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

It was true, her complexion was already lightly tanned from years of traveling. This wasn't the first time she had experienced temperatures like this, but it never seemed to get any better or herself any more used to it. From walking through the blazing heat of summer across endless plains to hiking over freezing, snow-covered mountains in winter; she had experienced just about it all.

Times like these she wondered if it better or worse for the small demon neko and his thick fur. Though he seemed to be immune to the blistering sun, she greatly envied him and his dark crimson coat during the harsh winters. Said cat was now walking next to her, keeping up with her surprisingly long strides.

Yukiko would have shrieked with joy at the sight past the trees, but composed herself to a simple relieved sigh. Just past the tree line and downhill from where she stood was a rather large village, prosperous as ever during the busy trading season.

Quickly, she picked Kyo up and placed him in her bag, only allowing his head to stick out. The last thing she needed was people staring her down for having a three-tailed neko demon tagging along her being. Before he used to squirm in protest, but eventually the cat found he enjoyed having the free ride. Most of the time he simply fell asleep and was out like a light by the time they reached a hotel.

Quickening her pace, Yukiko followed the wide path into the village. No one paid her any mind among the crowded streets. It wasn't much of a surprise in one of the Western Lands greatest trading posts, but nonetheless the young woman still had to be careful.

There were many in places like these that would cause trouble and try to kill her without a second thought. _Like that would happen in a million years_, Yukiko joked with herself. Still though, her hand absently felt over the katana hidden under her cloak. She had it tucked away from sight, but at a moment's notice she could draw the short sword from its sheath hung in her obi just as if a reflex.

Despite her almost innocent looks, Yukiko was a trained fighter and swordsman. Aside from the sword, she had taken the liberty, as she always did, to stow away a few daggers on her person. Within the hems of her traveling kimono, she had a dagger in each sleeve and opposite side in her obi from her katana. If given a bow and arrow, her marksmanship wasn't anything to poke fun at. She smiled despite herself. _Just try and mess with this doll._

To anyone who did look at her, she seemed nothing special by the looks of her clothing. She wore a simple purplish-gray kimono that ended at her ankles, but for easy maneuverability there were identical slits running up each side ending a few inches below her hips. It's sleeves ended at her wrists seeming almost too short, and were hemmed in a darker purple, the same color as her obi. Thrown over it was a durable black cloak and she wore simple traveling boots. Nothing looking too great about her.

Though if someone bothered to look closer, they would see the young woman's slightly toned muscles that did nothing to conflict with her curved figure. Yukiko filled her kimono in just right, and _that_ was what bothered her. Aside from her form, her peculiar eyes would also catch some attention. Their deep blue hue would greatly stand out from most other humans brown and even black eyes.

She ran a hand threw her hair with a sigh. At least _that_ was natural; straight and dark chocolaty brown. Though instead keeping it long like most other women in Japan, Yukiko's hair was cut a few inches off her shoulders. It framed her face and cheeks nicely if she took into consideration what other people said. Personally, she just didn't want to deal with it while traveling and kept it short, but did have heavy bangs hanging on the sides of her forehead.

Yukiko stopped in front of a decent looking hotel. She still had plenty of money from the last humble lord she had ran across, so she could easily afford a room and meal. That was the good thing about being a woman. _Complete and total control of the opposite sex._

Almost as if having heard her thoughts, though she wouldn't put it past the little mischievous neko, Kyo meowed protesting. She just shrugged and walked into the large hut. It didn't look as good on the inside as it did the out, but considering how tired she was…

"One room please." Yukiko placed a few gold pieces on the desk in front of the owner and he smiled happily at the sight of her money. Though she was willing to bet he was just as joyous over something, or someone, else…

"Oh, of coarse! Would you like a suite or maybe even my room…" he trailed off and Yukiko scoffed in disgust. "A regular room would be just fine, and you can keep the extra if I'm not disturbed," the woman said as calmly as she could, surprisingly keeping her revulsion to herself.

The man's expression turned sullen, but Yukiko could see the mixture of disappointment and lust in his eyes. Getting her room number, she quickly turned away and left the hotel. She would come back to sleep later, _after_ her stomach settled.

Kyo popped his head out of the bag and hissed fiercely at the hotel owner as they went out the door. Yukiko petted his head fondly and he meowed happily. "If he tries anything tonight, I give you full permission to rip his throat out," she whispered to the small neko and he gave another joyful meow.

The young woman and her neko demon companion made there way through the streets. Yukiko wasn't planning on doing anything in particular, but when a tailor's shop came into sight, she couldn't resist the urge to go in.

Despite the fact that she was a fighter and a traveler didn't mean that she couldn't subdue to her more feminine needs. New clothes were considered among those much desired requirements. Hers were fading and getting too small, and the _last_ thing she needed was for her kimono to fit even tighter on her.

An old woman was sitting in the corner, sewing together pieces of clothe that looked fairly high material. She glanced up at Yukiko and gave a soft smile, putting away what she was doing. "Is there something I can help you with?" she asked, standing to face the younger girl.

At closer inspection, the woman was elderly at best. She looked almost ancient; wrinkled, almost grayish skin and dull eyes behind glasses. Her hair was gray, making her skin seem even more unhealthy. Despite her age though, she smiled warmly at the young woman in front of her.

"Please, I was wondering if you would be kind enough to make me a kimono. I need a new one for traveling, and this one, as you can see, is about to fall apart at its seams," Yukiko asked kindly, motioning for her ragged kimono. The old woman nodded and stepped over to a table piled with cloth.

"It would be my pleasure, dear. My name is Tatsuya, but you can call me Obaa-san if you wish. It would make this old woman much happier. Now tell me, what king of kimono would you like?" She showed Yukiko all of the fabrics and colors that she had, but the young girl merely shook her head.

Yukiko smiled and gave the old woman a small bag of coins. "It doesn't matter to me. As long as I can travel in them, I am perfectly happy." Tatsuya gave a wiry smile, but Yukiko thought she seem a hint of mischief and pleasure in the woman's eyes. "I was hoping it could be done as soon as possible, and I'll even pay extra so I can maybe head out tomorrow…"

Tatsuya chuckled, an almost deep, raspy cough in her chest. "Oh, dear, no trouble at all. It will be done and you can keep your money, I'm happy to do it for such a well-mannered young woman." Yukiko gave her a quizzical look when she was handed her coin bag back. "It will be finished tomorrow, fear not."

With that, the old woman went into a back room. When she never came back, Yukiko just shrugged and exited the clothes shop. _Either she's pricked herself too many times and is suffering from extreme blood loss, or she is just plain insane,_ the young woman mused with herself as she put her money back in her bag.

Yukiko heard a soft growl and she placed her hand on her stomach. Kyo popped his head back out of the bag and rubbed his nose on her arm. "It wouldn't hurt to go and get a bite to eat now would it, Kyo?" she asked low enough for him to hear, laughing to the cat when his own stomach rumbled.

The neko demon mewed and ducked back into the bag. She was going to ask what was wrong, but a flash of brown fur caught her attention. Of coarse, a dog with his nose high in the air walking on the other side of the street. It was probably sniffing out pour innocent cats to chase up trees or into dumpsters.

It trotted over to Yukiko, and began nosing her bag. She swatted it away and Kyo hissed with his claws flexed. Not very surprisingly, the dog turned tail and ran off down the street. The young woman took the liberty of lifting her bag in her arms, carrying it rather than heaving it over her shoulder. Better not chance that dumb mutt getting a hold of her little neko demon.

Kyo began purring happily, though she couldn't tell if it was from pride of running the dog off or being carrying around today. She shook her head with a sigh. _Indolent cat, meddlesome dog…_

x

Yukiko fell back on her futon with a satisfying _thump_. She sighed heavily, massaging her temples to relieve _some_ of the strain on her head. Headaches could be some of the most annoying things in the world, especially if you couldn't get away from them. Hers always seemed like they wanted to kill her and sometimes she wish they would.

A small laugh escaped her lips as Kyo jumped on her stomach. The fact that she was ticklish didn't seem to help that the demon cat was kneading the sheets on her side with his paws. She picked him up and pulled him closer to her like a stuffed animal. Instead of writhing away, he curled up into a call on her chest, his head tugged up under her chin.

The young woman didn't blame the neko demon for being so tired, but _he_ didn't have to walk around all day. Yukiko had waited until night had fallen, and instead of going through the front of the hotel where she would have for sure ran into the owner again, she snuck in through the window.

Kyo yawned, which seemed to be contagious as she yawned, too. It seemed that the past week had been much more tiring than the last two years. Of coarse the fact that she was back in her homeland didn't seem to help that much either.

Yukiko rolled over on her side, gently sliding Kyo down next to her. She absent-mindedly began petting him again, behind his ear, under his chin, just to hear him purr. It seemed to soothe her, and she needed all of the calming she could get to ease her headache.

It was rolling close to midnight, and moonlight was pouring in through the still open window. With a dagger under her pillow, she wasn't very afraid of something or someone coming in. If anything was stupid enough to sneak in, she felt no pity for its blood.

Of coarse, that wasn't to say she was a cold-blooded killer. Yukiko preferred simple, peaceful solutions and taking to self-defense as the most simple of answers if her person or space was violated.

The small neko laying next to her squirmed and pried out of her grip, walking to the open window. She followed his movements with her eyes until he jumped out of the opening and down to the street outside. "Probably hungry," Yukiko muttered to herself rolling in the opposite direction. Kyo preferred to hunt his meals at night anyways.

Without anyone else in the bed with her, the girl almost felt vulnerable. She preferred sleeping with someone else beside her, instead she just pulled her blankets around her tighter. Having live with a family of neko demons most of her life, Yukiko had grown accustomed to the warmth and presence of another.

She sighed, but it quickly turned to a yawn as Yukiko slowly drifted off to sleep; cold and alone…

x

_Yukiko raced through the streets, praying she wasn't too late. The stench of death hung in the air thicker than the fog, and it made her want to gag. Blood mixed with decaying flesh, along with her own sweat and lightheadedness._

_Dead bodies laid thrown everywhere, and their loved ones tried to carry them off for burial. There was no crying for the dead, there were no tears shed. Only blank eyes stared up to the sky, eyes that would never see again._

_No one gave her a second glance, the young human among demons. Blood splattered her silken, white kimono and specks were dried on her skin. Her long hair whipped in the wind as she leapt over a pool of blood, freshly spilled. Steam rolled off of it in the cool evening air._

_None of this should be happening, not again. There should be no more bloodshed, she couldn't make herself believe in the possibility. Maybe they had escaped the slaughter, or had been able to fend off the demon slayers. It shouldn't have even come to this, nothing should result in death._

_She thought she had tripped once, but felt no pain as blood trickled down her knee. Her hands tightened into fists, already covered in blood. A mixture of her own and those she had fought off._

_Some hope came to her as she ran to the mansion, the large structure still looking peaceful. There was still the chance they had been overlooked, maybe they had gotten away._

_Yukiko ran up the steps and burst into the house. No one was there, but there wasn't any sign of struggle. The young girl checked each room, dread slowly consuming her again as she passed through each one and there was no sign of life. She went outside, to the pond or the forest or the gardens…_

_Horror struck her features as she gazed into the garden. The sight was gruesome and Yukiko didn't want to believe it, but she couldn't tear her gaze from the lifeless bodies on the stoned pathway. Blood tinted the grass and plants red, and contrasted greatly to the white skin of the dead. If it wasn't death, it could be beautiful._

_Everything started growing hazy and she turned. Yukiko twisted away forcefully and fled. She fled at the sight of it, away from the blood, away from death, away from her family…_

x

Yukiko shot up out of bed, a cold sweat breaking out on her forehead. She closed her eyes painfully and held her head down low. Her shoulders shook forcefully, almost as if sobbing, but no tears escaped her eyes. Fists tightened their grip on blankets, the upset girl trying her best to calm herself down. She slid her legs up to her chest and she rested her head tiredly on her knees.

Kyo brushed up against her hand and rubbed his face against hers, attempting to soothe her. He must have returned sometime earlier, she told herself. Tears threatened to escape, but Yukiko refused to let them. She hadn't cried in years and she wasn't going to let old memories get her going.

"Why now, is it because I'm back here?" she asked softly, letting Kyo nip at her nose. These dreams had been haunting her ever since she stepped foot in the Western Lands. Returning to her home had to be the only reason these feelings were resurfacing.

She had tried to run away from them before, but when that didn't work she resorted to ignoring them. She assumed that because she had returned, it gave reason to remember.

Yukiko wouldn't be able to get back to sleep that night, so she resorted to entertaining herself. She took her katana from its sheath and went through her motions in her room. The small neko demon sat lazily on the bed, his three tails twitching back and forth watching as she worked with her blade.

It had been a while since she was in a good fight. Yukiko wasn't the kind of person to pick a fight with every person she came across, but she would occasionally be greeted in the forests by a few bandits every now and then. Cutting them to pieces helped relieve stress and keep her mostly sane.

Of coarse, she wouldn't even think to kill them unless they tried pulling cheap tricks or physically insulted her. She wasn't one for violence, but Yukiko did believe in helping those incapable of taking care of themselves.

Sighing, she sheathed her sword and went to the window. It was closed, courtesy of Kyo coming back after his hunting. She slid the window open and a cool, gentle breeze greeted her. Her hair swayed slightly and her bangs brushed lightly on her forehead. A strand stroked her cheek and she pushed it away.

Her eyes caught a shadow below her window. It was brief, but Yukiko knew that something was there. She gripped her katana and a few daggers, sliding her window further open as far as she could.

Kyo began getting restless on the bed behind her, small hisses escaping his throat and his fur standing on its ends. Yukiko shushed him and climbed out the window. She dropped to the ground below and looked around, hanging her katana in her obi.

It was dark out despite the quarter moon in the sky, and the young woman could barely make out her hand in front of her face. Another rustling to her right caught her attention, and she shot her hand out. Her fingers gripped around cloth and she pulled it down to the ground.

Before the thing realized it, Yukiko had a sword to its throat, a knee on its stomach, and both hands weighed on the ground. It cried out, an inhumanly wail that hung in the night air.

The moon came out from behind dark clouds, and she could see what she had pinned down on the ground was a weasel demon. "I plead of you, release me! I did nothing of any harm. I'll leave this village if you let me go," it begged, struggling under her weight.

"Not a very strong demon, are you?" Yukiko hissed, almost cat-like. She lowered herself to where her lips were just a few inches above its ear. "If I catch you anywhere near this or another village again, I won't hesitate to run you threw."

She picked the demon up by the neck and flung it across the ground. "Get," she ordered. The weasel demon scurried away from her, quickly leaving her range of sight. Yukiko sighed and crept back into her room.

Kyo was waiting impatiently waiting on the bed, watching her intently. "Don't worry, I'm fine, Kyo. It was a mere weasel snooping around." Seeming satisfied with her explanation, the cat yawned and walked in a circle before curling up under the covers.

Yukiko shook her head and set her katana down next to her bed. She climbed under the blankets next to Kyo and laid her arm across him, almost protectively. He began purr lovingly and the young woman smiled contently as she slowly went to sleep.

x

* * *

This is my first story on FanFiction ever, but I am personally pleased with the results. I am open to any kind of criticism; comments, likes, flames...it doesn't really matter to me. Though just because I say I don't mind, please refrain from harsh flames just to be mean.


	2. Blood on the Wind

"Get up, Kyo, you lazy cat." Yukiko pulled the sheets off of the neko demon, who gazed angrily at his master. Though the glare was interrupted by a long yawn, and he laid his head down again. She sighed in aggravation and lifted the, once again, asleep cat into her bag. He didn't seem to pay her any mind, and continued sleeping for the rest of the morning.

Yukiko spent her morning walking around the village, doing nothing in particular. After it rolled around noon, the young traveler decided to pay a visit to the old tailor to see if she had finished her kimono yet.

The old woman greeted her with a warm smile, sitting in a back chair. She was currently knitting what looked like a scarf, but Yukiko wasn't much of a knitter so she wouldn't know.

"Hello, Obaa-san? I came to see if you've finished what I ordered. I really need to be leaving this evening, so…" Tatsuya nodded wordlessly and smiled cheekily. Really, Yukiko was beginning to wonder if this woman was okay.

"I indeed have it, and I hope it is to your liking. Come on into the backroom," her gruff voice replied happily. The young traveler looked at her bag to Kyo who had woken up. She just shrugged and followed forward. "I thought that this might suit you well. A young lady such as yourself shouldn't go around in such rags, but it is still maneuverable."

The woman held up the kimono and it caught Yukiko's eyes. Indeed it didn't look anything like what she was wearing. It was silk white trimmed in red along the sleeve and the obi was completely bright crimson. A silver sakura tree was embroidered into the front running up the side, pink petals falling down the left sleeve. It ended at her ankles like the one she was wearing, but it's sleeves hung as low as her hands. Slits had been neatly cut and hemmed in red along each side up to the knee, providing room to move.

Least to say, the kimono was beautiful. She didn't understand how the old woman could have made it on such short notice of last night, but it seemed much too nice to be trotting around the countryside in.

"It's wonderful, but I don't think it's would be very durable for travel, Obaa-san. Maybe something a little less formal," Yukiko tried to reason. The old woman laughed, the same chest-rattling cackle as the day before. "Oh, believe me, it'll last long enough, dear. This kimono is made of firerat hair, one of the most durable materials in Japan."

Yukiko stared wide-eyed at Tatsuya. Indeed, firerat fur was fireproof and could stand up to just about any kind wear and tear of fighting. Though how in the world could such an old woman come across such material?

"If memory serves me correctly, a young man came through here a few years ago and provided me with the fur for a favor. I decided to keep it in case something important came up," she explained, almost as if reading Yukiko's mind. "Go back and try it on. I'm fairly sure it will fit."

The young woman did as she said and went back to the training room. She took off her old kimono, deciding to just throw the rags away. The new kimono did indeed fit, perfectly she had to admit. It was tight around her curves, but stretched so she could be flexible as she moved.

Never before had she seen such an elegant kimono and the old woman was giving it to her for free! "I love it, but are you sure you don't want some form of payment for it?"

Tatsuya shook her head and handed her a small package that had been neatly wrapped. "This is an extra set of clothes if those get dirty. There easy to wash, so you shouldn't have to worry about them too much." Yukiko nodded, and put the clothing in her bag.

"Arigatou, Obaa-san. If there is anything that you may need, I'll help in anyway I can," the young woman offered, a small smile playing her lips. "Oh no, your simple company has brought this old woman much happiness. If you happen to come by this village again, I would much appreciate it if you would stop by."

Yukiko grinned a little broader, her hand rubbing against Kyo's head still hiding within her bag. "I would love to Obaa-san, but for now I must leave. Goodbye." She waved over her shoulder to the old lady, who seemed pleased enough with her answer.

Despite her harmless, aged appearance, something was gnawing at the back of her mind telling Yukiko that this old woman was more than she seemed. She ignored it for now, and continued on her way, wanting to get out of the town as soon as possible.

Nothing much else had bothered her in the town aside from the inn keeper and the weasel demon that she had to deal with outside her room last night. Though now that she had her new outfit, she couldn't help but notice that she was drawing unwanted attention of the older boys and men as she walked along.

Kyo seemed to sense her uneasiness and began hissing, a low growl in his throat that Yukiko could feel through her bag. "Calm yourself, Kyo. They wouldn't be stupid enough to try something in broad daylight." Of coarse just as she was saying this, she could feel a few other presences now tailing her. "Though, I could be wrong…"

She had thought that maybe they would stop their pursuit as she drew closer to the edge of town. It didn't seem to be the case, when in front of her their was another group. In the lead of them all was a man dressed as a monk, staring her down intently. In his hands was a metal staff, and he seemed to grip tighter as she matched his gaze evenly.

"Is there some sort of problem, monk? If not, then I suggest you move so I can be on my way out of town," Yukiko spoke calmly and clearly, she was used to these sort of harassments. They did nothing but amuse her, a very boring form of entertainment though.

The monk pointed his staff directly at her, but she continued on unfazed. "Listen to me people of this village, I sense a strong demonic energy coming from this woman! I warn you demoness, leave this place before I am forced to destroy you!" he protested.

Yukiko looked at him as if he was crazy, and to add to the monk's anger, she yawned bored. "Do you hear that, Kyo? He believes me to be a demoness. How absurd." The neko demon poked his head out of her bag and the enclosing villagers jumped back. She laughed and stroked his head. "I think you are talking to my young friend here, monk, and I don't like your tone," she hissed, her voice turning sour.

He shifted his weight from one foot to another nervously. Did this monk even know how to get rid of a demon?

"It matters not! You have the aura of a demon, and I shall purify you and your vile beast," he declared throwing a few sutras at Yukiko. She didn't even bother moving and one landed right in the middle of her forehead. It began glowing and sizzling, but she just peeled it off like the piece of paper it was and discarded it.

The monk and a few of the braver village men gawked at her. What was wrong with them, she already said that she wasn't a demoness. Kyo hissed slightly and made an attempt to crawl out of the bag, but Yukiko lightly snapped at him. "Don't even think it Kyo, you little neko. Stay right where you are, they won't hurt me," she said surely.

One of the villagers scoffed and stepped closer to her. "And how do you know that witch?" Yukiko raised an eyebrow at him and smiled almost childishly. "From a demoness to a witch, I personally don't know whether to consider that as an upgrade or a further insult on my own behalf."

Kyo mewed loudly and she nodded as if she could understand him, which she pretty much could. "Yes, I agree Kyo. It is a little degrading when they think so little of me, yet I could end there lives quickly," she said somewhat cheerfully, like a three year old child bragging that they could count to ten.

Another man spoke up, they sure were getting gutsy. "You even speak like a demon! Why not except death when it will come eventually?" his hard voice seemed to shake Yukiko from her relatively cheerful phase.

She looked him straight in the eye, her sapphire orbs reflecting almost deathly in the sunlight as she stared him down. They were slightly distant, but still as sharp and quick as ever. "I have seen death far too many times to just want it, upon myself or upon others. I will not harm you, nor your village in anyway. Loss of a life is much greater than anything that you can loose, except for loss of one's spirit when they morn over a passed life. Now I ask once more to let me pass, so there will be no bloodshed nor loss here."

Her voice was so serene and calm, it was mesmerizing. It seemed that a few of the villagers had come somewhat entranced by her reassuring tone. If it wasn't her words that got to you, it was her childlike face taking on such a serious, yet caring expression.

Slowly, one by one, the people began to disburse. They let her pass without so much as a single comment, until she walked by the monk. He held up his hand to halt her for a moment, but he meant no harm by it. Only curiosity shown in his eyes. "Tell me, what is the name of a young woman who speaks as if she has faced with the Messengers of Death themselves?"

Yukiko only smiled and continued on by, not looking back until she was at the very edge of town. "My name is Kurosawa Yukiko, monk, and I would appreciate it if you take my words to heart. As of the Messengers of Death…they seem to be personal friends of mine," she whispered quietly with a solemn yet gentle expression.

With that, she turned around and walked off into the woods, once again making her way closer to home.

x

Sesshomaru's eyes quickly scanned over the surrounding area. Though he would have smelt or heard a threat before he seen it, the demon lord needed to make sure that this clearing would be safe enough for his ward and company to sleep in.

His ears picked up a distinct rustling of bushes behind him, and a hint of jasmine filled his senses. Rin skipped out of the trees and stopped next to him humming softly until her eyes set gaze upon the field below her. It was filled with a multitude of colors in flowers that seemed to reflect off the crystal clear pond that settled in the center. She let out a small gasp which turned into a squeal, as the young eight year old tugged on his pants leg.

"Sesshomaru-sama, are we going to be staying here?" the young girl asked innocently, her eyes shining bright as he looked down at her. Another crunching of leaves and twigs behind them, brought an annoying high-pitched squabbling as a small impish figure parted through the brush.

The toad demon hobbled over to the two and began waving his two-headed staff around wildly. "Rin! How dare you bother Lord Sesshomaru with such pointless questions. We will stop when he wishes it, and it is only because of you and your useless human self that we must stop constantly!" Jaken yelled, continuously complaining about the young human girl that was doing nothing but ruining _his_ time with _his_ lord.

"Enough Jaken," Sesshomaru's voice cut through his irritating bickering, silencing him immediately. "Get Ah-Un and bring him here to make camp. Watch Rin, and you know what will happen if anything happens to her," the dog demon threatened. Jaken gulped, knowing too well that a mere bump on the head would be a _light_ sentence.

"Y-yes, Sesshomaru-sama! I will do my best to keep an eye on the human girl," he mumbled. The demon lord nodded towards Rin to go and play in the flower filled field while he was gone. In a graceful, fluid movement, he turned around and took off into the surrounding woods.

Jaken took a deep breathe in relief and slowly let it out, trying to collect his scattered nerves. He looked down bitterly at the human girl, Rin, picking wildflowers in the clearing.

Begrudgingly, he went to fetch Ah-Un like he was told. How was it that he had degraded from being the personal assistant of the Western Lord, to the babysitter of the demon lord's human ward?

The two-headed dragon was grazing a few trees away from the clearing. One head looked up as Jaken approached him, muttering something incoherent about "stupid, meddlesome humans". The imp pulled on the dragons' reins and slowly, the beast came.

All was quiet when Jaken and Ah-Un returned and Rin was still running around through the flowers. Where she got all of that energy of hers was a mystery to the toad demon, and not even he, a demon, could keep up with her all day games and running about.

He made quick word to set up camp, making a fire with his staff, and clearing a few spots out as beds. When Rin came up, she was carrying a few fish in her hands. It was usually her job, though she seen it as a game, to get the food for dinner.

She set them over the fire, and stood up seemingly proud of her catches. Jaken himself had to admit that even for a human, she could be fairly useful. Not saying that he couldn't have gotten the fish himself…

Ah-Un was curled up into a ball over at the edge of the clearing, one head resting on its folded paws, and the other resting on top of it. The dragon surely was lazy, it seemed to get tires just _watching_ Rin run around. He didn't have to be dragged into the games.

Jaken made himself comfortable against the trunk of a tree as Rin skipped back out into the field. She seemed to be enjoying herself, and the toad demon couldn't sense anything around. It was late afternoon and they had been walking all morning without much sleep last night nor break.

Maybe if he just took a quick nap…Then he heard screaming.

x

Yukiko leaned back leisurely against the rocks, letting the cool breeze that had managed to ease through the trees brush against her face. For once in what felt like forever there was a crisp wind blowing, along with it the fragrance of wildflowers nearby. It was a much more welcoming sensation to that of being hot, sweaty, and unable to breathe at all.

Kyo laid in her lap, curled lazily into a ball. Not even his dark fur seemed to be warm as she gently stroked his back and head. He looked up at her with his sharp, piercing green eyed, almost looking somewhat serious or predatory. That is until the intelligent stare turned into an animalistic yawn.

She laughed, a high-pitched bell that seemed to chime through their small clearing. Despite this being a forest, it was almost unbearably hot everywhere. So when she happened to find this perfectly shaded spot surrounded by thicket, she had to stop to take a break and enjoy the even slight change of temperature.

Her head was bobbing up and down, Yukiko was trying to stay awake, but the temptation of such a comfortable spot was too good. When her head finally settled on her shoulder and her shoulders hunched forward a little, Kyo just _had_ to wake her up.

The neko demon was nudging at her face, making slight whimpering noises. Hardly ever did the cat whine to her, only angry mews of irritation when she didn't do something for the lazy neko. Though this time, his nose was held high in the air, like he was sniffing out a peculiar scent on the refreshing breeze.

He stood and hopped off of her lap and began pacing around the area, his nose close to the ground. His ears perked and the cat's head shot up and turned to the right. They twitched and turned, trying to make out some noise that only he could hear.

Yukiko had slightly better senses than a normal human, but no where near as precise as her little neko companion. He trotted through the bushes and Yukiko curiously followed, not wanting to be left behind.

They walked for a good five minutes, so whatever Kyo had smelt had been on the wind for a good deal of time. When he stopped, Yukiko could tell that the demon was tensing up. His fur was on ends, his eyes narrowed, and she could distinctly make out small raspy hisses coming from his throat.

Out of instinct, her hand went to the hilt of her katana hanging on her obi. She had learned a long time ago to trust the little neko's senses and instincts. If he thought there was danger around, then she would be prepared to fight off a bear demon.

Another wind blew by, though stronger than the past while. Kyo seemed to intake a large breathe and his ears raised to the top of his head showing alarm. With a high mew, he began racing forward.

Trusting him, Yukiko took off after the cat. As she ran, there was a soft click as she eased her katana out of its sheath. Only whenever Kyo could sense something dangerously wrong would he ever become this serious.

She kept up with him surprisingly, though he had slowed down just enough so he could lead her safely through the forest. When they came bounding through the trees, Yukiko found herself in a peculiarly dangerous situation…

Before her was a large, beautiful meadow filled with an array of colorful flowers. Not a cloud could she see in the sky, yet it seemed to be the perfect temperature. There was a pond setting in the middle of it all, seeming to make the picture perfect place even more complete.

Yet, to finish off the rather pristine scenery, was the dozens of weasel demons trampling the landscape to wreckage. Though what seemed to draw Yukiko's attention away from the ravenous beasts, were what they were chasing after. Over to the farthest edge of the clearing from her and Kyo, was a young girl no older than eight.

An impish-looking toad demon wielding a two-headed staff was trying to fight off some of the assailing weasels. Along with the small group was a two-headed dragon breathing out billows of fire, trying to scorch the demons to ashes. Though all they seemed to be doing was angering the intruders more.

Without a second thought, she took off across the clearing towards the fighting. A sharp whistle rang through the air, drawing the attention of a few weasel demons. As they were about o attack the new human woman, Kyo quickly ran them through.

In the blink of an eye, he had turned from the soft, huggable kitten into an almost ravenous, truly fearsome demon form. His crimson coat had become sleeker; fine, glistening fur that shined bright red in the late sun. With fangs the size of small swords and claws as sharp as daggers, the horse-sized neko demon cut his way through most of the weasel demons in one swipe.

Those that remained quickly fell to Yukiko's blade, the woman making quick work to slitting their throats. The toad demon protecting the girl had been knocked unconscious and a weasel lingered over her.

Kyo gave a hiss at her side, having returned to his normal size and she immediately recognized the weasel from the town. In a flash, Yukiko hurled a dagger straight into the demon's chest, nearly piercing its heart. _Crap I missed…_ she berated herself for not practicing enough.

The demon turned to face her, pure blood red meeting her gaze in an angry rage. It snarled and bared its fangs, charging at Yukiko with demonic speed. Before it could even get within striking distance, the young woman threw another hidden dagger from her sleeve.

The creature tried dodging, not too gracefully she might add, and the blade lodged itself in the beast's arm. It yelped in pain, blood spilling on the ground below. "I warned you weasel, and Death is the punishment," she hissed. A clean stroke, nearly missed by the human eye, the demon's head rolled off its shoulder.

Red sprayed the air in a thick mist, covering most of the area. The young girl that had been attacked sat under a tree, head between her knees trying to hide from any demons. When Yukiko walked over to the girl and gave her a look over, blood had been splattered across her childish face and her clothes slightly torn.

She looked up to her savior and smiled happily, running up to hug Yukiko around the waist. She smiled at the child's enthusiasm and sheathed her sword in a simple motion. "Arigatou! Rin was attacked by those demons, but Jaken-sama and Ah-Un couldn't fight them off. You saved Rin!" the young girl cried happily, hugging her tighter.

Yukiko laughed and patted the girl, Rin, on her head. "No need to suffocate me. So, they didn't hurt you did they?" The child shook her head and smiled toothily up at the older girl. "No, the demons tried to get me, but they didn't thanks to you…um…" she trailed off, now realizing that she didn't even know who she was talking to.

The woman pried Rin off of her and bent down on one knee to get a better look at the girl. "My name's Yukiko, and your name's Rin, right? Who's Jaken and Ah-Un?" she usually wasn't this inquisitive about someone, but this little girl appeared to be out here either by herself or with those other two demons.

Rin pointed to the unconscious figure under the trees. "Over there's Jaken-sama," she said. Jaken was the toad demon Yukiko had seen before, but what did he have to do with the human girl? "That's Ah and Un, the two dragon heads," she said cutely as the dragon eased its way over to the two females.

One head moaned lowly and looked towards Yukiko, the other nuzzling Rin. "It's alright boys, I'm a friend. Human, you can smell," she said slowly putting out her hand. Un sniffed her palm, running the tip of his nose over her fingertips, before licking slobber all over her hand.

Yukiko grunted but didn't do much more than wipe her hand off on the grass. "I think Ah-Un like you, Yukiko-sama," Rin said, her broad grin still present on her face. Yukiko smiled and shook her finger playfully. "Now, now, Rin. As long as you know me, I will not be addressed as sama," she _scolded_ as she winked.

Suddenly, there was a loud shriek, probably the most high-pitched thing Yukiko had ever heard. The girls and dragons looked over to where the screaming came from and found Kyo standing over a very enraged Jaken. "How dare you bite me you vile beast! I shall have it that my lord skins you alive for such disregard for his assistant!" the green imp shouted.

Kyo turned his head cutely, acting as if he was as innocent as could be and didn't know what was going on. Though Yukiko knew by the size of the teeth marks on the toad's foot, and the fact that she knew very well that the neko could understand him, that he was as guilty as Rin was cute.

The cat meowed adoringly and turned away from the still raving Jaken, trotting over to Yukiko. He sat down next to her and Rin squealed with delight looking at the small neko demon. "Ah, Yukiko-chan, he's so cute! What's his name, may Rin pet him?" she asked pleadingly, jumping and down looking hopefully at her savior.

Yukiko simply couldn't say no to that adorable face, so before Kyo could detest, she nodded. Rin bent down next to Kyo, but to Yukiko's surprise he didn't begin hissing. She supposed to keep up his innocent act that he would have to keep still and endure.

Though when he began _purring_ as Rin petted under his chin and behind his ear, the older girl began thinking he wasn't as loyal as he seemed. At least not when there was the possibility of getting a free petting.

Kyo jumped though and dodged just as a staff landed where he had been sitting not even a second ago. He hissed and eyes flashed as the cat locked eyes with the impish toad. "How dare you bite me, impudent neko! And you ningen," he said pointing to Yukiko. She just gave him a look that read "_Me?_".

"Leave now before I burn you with my staff, retched thing!" he wailed loudly, shaking his staff wildly back and forth at her. To show her _less-than-intimidated _attitude, the human woman yawned and looked away from him. "I suppose _you _have a right to talk don't you, imp? Well, I suppose I should be taking my leave, Rin," Yukiko said, stretching out her arms.

The younger one's eyes got big and began watering. "What?! No, you can't leave Yukiko-chan. Please, stay here for a little while and play with Rin. Jaken-sama won't and Lord Sesshomaru isn't back yet," she cried, tugging on one of Yukiko's sleeves.

She was about to ask who this Sesshomaru was and say he probably wouldn't want her around when he returned, but upon looking at the girl's helpless face, she couldn't refuse. One of her _major _weaknesses were children, and she just couldn't turn down such a pleading expression.

Besides, the girl needed cleaning up, and Yukiko would let herself be cursed if she should leave such a sweet, innocent thing with a demon like Jaken all by herself. Yukiko sighed heavily, but nodded. "Alright, but only for tonight."

x

* * *

Okie Dokies, here's chapter number two! Me hopes you enjoyed it.

Once again, I do appreciate reviews of any kind, as long as you don't express too much hate. Spare me, I haven't done anything _too_ terribly bad...yet.


	3. Crimson Waterfall

"_WHAT?!" _Jaken had screamed. The toad was not happy about her staying while his lord was away, but Rin wouldn't let go of her hip, let alone allow the woman to leave. She reminded Yukiko of a kitten following around after its mother; Kyo was just the same way.

The older girl sighed and rubbed her temple, attempting to block out Jaken's incessant griping at how a ningen such as herself shouldn't be there. When she would point to Rin, his nose would turn up as if disgusted but would remain quite. Until the next five minutes and the bickering would begin once again. Whoever the lord of this obnoxious servant was, she advised to kill the imp before he did _them_ in.

"Yukiko-chan, will you play with Rin? She wants to go to the river," the young girl asked, her eyes joyful and bright. Unable to reject her offer, Yukiko gave in, though only to be met with a raging Jaken. His voice just seemed to be nothing but a buzz in her ear with his fusing.

"You shall not be taking her anywhere, onna! I will not allow you to take Rin and simply walk out of camp unprotected…" Before he could even finish, a mouth full of dirt was rewarded to the impish toad. A very noticeable, _very_ red foot print from the woman's sandals was imprinted on the back of his head. He was out cold.

Yukiko just glowered at the demon, her lips almost in a snarl. "Listen close even if you _are_ unconscious you fractious youkai; _I_, the onna that you are so dishonorably screeching at, am more capable of wiping the forest with your sorry butt than you are at wielding that pathetic excuse of a staff. Never, I repeat _never_, disrespect me," she hissed, her eyes blazing.

With that, she took Rin's hand with her own and led her towards the nearest stream. The toad gave an incoherent grunt, whether from her lecture or the pain of her shoe imprint on his head. Rin, the happy-go-lucky girl, was still smiling like the child she was, looking respectfully up at Yukiko. Whether the woman knew it or not, she just earned a new admirer.

They walked towards the sounds of running water, Kyo leading them safely through the woods. The trio came upon a refreshing, cool creek in the coverage of the dense brush around them. Yukiko was trying to calm her temper and pulled Rin over to a shallow, waist deep corner of the water.

She pulled off her kimono, it was still perfectly clean despite the bloody battle earlier, so hung it on an overhead branch. Yukiko took Rin's clothes and told her to get in the water. Being the child she was, Rin jumped in straight away, coming back up arms shivering and her teeth clattering.

"I-it's cold, Y-Yukiko-chan," the young girl said shaking. Yukiko laughed and slid in herself. Personally, she enjoyed the cool water against her skin. It had been too hot lately that she didn't seem to mind it. She dunked herself under and resurfaced, shaking her head and running her fingers through her short, chocolate hair.

She told Rin to wash herself up, cleaning her own face free of dirt and sweat after making sure the girl was still alive and not having a convulsion or something. The older girl took it upon herself to clean Rin's kimono of the blood. In the meantime, the girl could wear Yukiko's old one that she happened to still have tucked away in her bag.

"If you're done cleaning yourself up, get out and dry off. I should have a towel in my bag over by the tree," she told the girl. Rin did as told, making sure to have all of the blood off her small body.

When Yukiko hauled herself up out of the water to dry off, Rin was already clean, dry, and dressed. The kimono was a little big on Rin, but the older decided she could grow into it. It looked quite nice on the girl, a soft shade of pink with a blue obi and a purple cat embroiled down the side. She looked so adorable, Yukiko couldn't help but squeal and hug the girl like a doll.

"Oh Rin, you look so kawaii in that kimono!" she exclaimed, sounding a small girl herself. There was something about children that made Yukiko drop all of her defenses and act like her usual self, not the façade she put on for strangers.

Rin smiled happily up at her new found companion, feeling very pleased to e complemented. Let's be honest, she wouldn't get very many if her lord was like Jaken.

The sun was setting in the far west and it was slowly getting darker. It was about time that Yukiko took Rin back to her camp and make sure that the toad was still alive. She put her katana in her obi and slid her bag over her shoulder. It felt a little heavier than usual and when she investigated, it wasn't much of a surprise to find a sleeping Kyo.

The small girl beside her squeaked in happily when she seen the neko demon and started petting his head. Kyo's ears perked up and he lifted his head, eyes still closed, to let Rin pet him under his chin. He jumped out of the bag and into the girl's arms, purring contently as she ran her finger's threw his fur.

Yukiko gave him a somewhat cross look and shook her head, leading the way back towards where they came from. When they arrived, the group found Jaken still unconscious, face buried about five inches in the ground and staff dug in just as deep. The two-headed dragon was curled up not bothering to even giving them even a glance.

Rin, not feeling the least bit of sympathy towards the probably injured toad demon at the moment, went over to her already rolled out mat near Ah-Un. Kyo laid down under her blanket next to the girl's small figure. Yukiko took to rebuilding the fire, the previous one just embers and ashes now.

With a little more warmth, she sat down, her legs tucked underneath her and a blanket thrown over her shoulders. Yukiko was used to sleeping in forests, heck she could even sleep in a tree. She had to be able to when she had grown up with neko demons.

Once again, no, she wasn't a demon, she was completely of human blood. Her habits and customs had just developed after living with her adoptive family. They had been neko demons, not like Kyo, they had had human forms. That didn't make them any less affectionate to others though, and hey had excepted her with open arms that day. A small smile grazed her lips at the memory of it…

x

_A small girl walked through the woods, quietly and quickly, wanting to make it out of these trees alive and to the nearest human village. The smallest noise made her jump, the slightest movement made her scream. Before she knew it, the young girl was in a full out sprint threw the trees, tears spilling from her eyes._

_Next thing her brain was trying to decipher the fact that she was on the ground, dirt covered and tired. Sobs racked her shoulders as she hung her head limply between her knees._

_Though over her own hysterical cries, she thought she could hear whimpering just as frightened as her own. Curiosity got the better of her and she found herself walking once again towards the sound. As she drew closer though, they suddenly stopped and a frantic rustling caught her attention._

_She parted a few tall grasses and shrubs, crawling threw to find a small, red figure curled up underneath a hollowed out log. It was shadowed, but the young girl could clearly make out the form of a child seemingly younger than herself._

_The crying was coming from the other girl and she wanted to do anything to help the child. "H-hello?" she asked hesitantly. The weeping girl immediately stopped and looked up quickly, frightened, at her. Bright green eyes, greener than the most emerald forests met her sapphire gaze._

_The younger girl hissed and ears protruded from the top of her head. They were cute and cat-like, and she could also make out a twitching tail behind her, flicking back and forth wildly. Later on she was glad that she hadn't yet learned to put together the fact that abnormal ears and tails meant demons, whom she was meant to fear._

"_It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you," she said softly, holding out her hand with a kind smile. The demon child just hissed again, obviously afraid of the older girl. She looked at the demon inside the whole, her head cocked to the side curiously. "What's the matter? I don't bite, I don't got fangs, see?" she said childishly, flashing a grin._

_The other girl stopped hissing, but didn't seem to be any less tense. "Are you lost? Do you need any help?" Once again, she was met by silence. She crossed her arms somewhat stubbornly, pouting her lips childishly that made the demon child turn her head._

"_Well fine, if you won't come out, I'll come in!" she said, laying her bag on the ground. When she began crawling in, the demon scurried back. Apparently there wasn't much bite behind the hiss._

_Once inside the whole, she found it quite roomy, but the girl was still keeping her distance. She had dragged her bag inside as well, so took out a small piece of bread she had taken with her._

_Before she even comprehended what had happened, it was gone and out of her hands. The little demon girl had taken it, nibbling on the small piece, her ears and tail drooped. She smiled and pulled out another piece handing it to the girl. The demon excepted it happily, her tail beginning to flick back and forth._

_The older girl seen that it was now obvious that the demon was a neko, a cat demon. She had heard before that they were cunning and playful, almost as much as a kitsune, as well as feisty and tempered. That didn't stop her from befriended the little girl._

_Once all of the bread was gone, the neko had scooted somewhat closer to her. She was smiling, her ears perked and tail tapping the ground happily._

"_I'm glad you liked it, my Nanny made it for me, though that was the last of it," she trailed off. The neko gave her a quizzical look, eyes flickering between curiosity and concern. "Don't worry, I can get other food. My name's Yukiko, what's yours?"_

_She didn't respond, instead looked frustrated as she tried saying something, most likely her name. "Well, if you can't say it, I suppose I'll just call you Kitty," the older said teasingly._

_The neko smiled and tackled Yukiko to the ground playfully. She nuzzled her cheek affectionately, though remained silent. The older girl laughed as the girl's ears tickled the side of her face._

"_Alright, Kitty it is. Why are you out here, Kitty? Don't you need to go home?" she asked and suddenly the neko's smile dropped. Her eyes began watering and tears threatened to spill. "So you are lost?" A nod was the response and the girl broke out into tears._

_Yukiko looked thoughtfully at the neko girl, then a smile found it's way on her lips. "Why don't I take you home?" The demon child began shaking her head rapidly, saying she didn't have to. "Nonsense. You and I are friends now right, and that's what friends do for each other," Yukiko reasoned. The neko looked at her in a mix of happiness and uncertainty._

"_So what do you say, Kitty?" she said jokingly, holding out her hand. Eventually, Yukiko pulled Kitty out of the whole to find that she had apparently sprung her ankle. Quickly, she wrapped it up in bandages before lifting the very light girl onto her back._

_The neko girl held on tightly, and pointed in a direction off the path that Yukiko had been walking on before. She nodded and made her way through the foliage in the forest._

_They walked, more or less Yukiko walked, through the trees for the next few hours until things began clearing out. Just ahead, the human girl could make out what looked to be a village. Though in a more than likely chance, it was a demon village. Gathering as much courage as she could, Yukiko quickly made it into the town._

_She followed Kitty's nods and shakes of the head to know which was to go. Yukiko found it somewhat hard to ignore all of the glares and hungered stares following after her, but for some reason they kept their distance._

_Finally, the two girls made it to he end of a street where a large mansion-like house was standing. All around it were beautiful gardens of multiple colors and flowers. She carried Kitty to the gate of the largest garden, where an arrangement of roses bushes and koi ponds were laid out._

_Yukiko opened the gate, a small click following after as the door closed behind her. She looked around, holding the young neko girl in her arms where she had managed to end up. Her head was cuddled into Yukiko's neck, fast asleep and content with her carrier._

_Just beyond a small creek running through the garden, on the other side of a well-built arc bridge was a woman standing, gazing out at the many flowers around her. Though she seemed to be a little upset and Yukiko could tell that just from her eyes._

_They were a glimmering green, almost as bright as Kitty's, though they seemed a little dulled. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders in a waterfall of red, curling around her intelligent face. A pair of dark red ears poked out of her hair, laying flat against her head, another sign she was in some sort of despair. This must be Kitty's mother…_

_Suddenly, her eyes moved to Yukiko standing in her garden, trespassing. Green orbs narrowed and turned a violent red, and before Yukiko could blink, the woman stood before her. A hiss escaped her lips, a clawed hands flexed._

_Surprisingly, Yukiko didn't move from her spot. All she did was tense and her grip on the neko in her arms tightened. She felt Kitty stir next to her and a small meow stopped the raging demon woman in her tracks._

"_Kimiko?" she asked surprised, her eyes returning to their normal shade. The familiar voice woke the neko child up fully and Kimiko looked around. Her eyes looked up at the form of her mother standing before her and her friend, somewhat shocked._

_Another meow and the girl twisted out of Yukiko's arms and limped over to her mother. The woman picked up her kitten immediately and hugged her tightly. "Kimiko, where have you been?! You should know better by now than to just up and disappear on us. Your father and I have been worried sick!"_

_Kimiko snuggled up closer to her mother, but looked at her new friend still standing there. The neko woman, too, had once again noticed the human girl waiting there somewhat nervously. Though her most overwhelming scents was concern and curiosity._

_She flashed a smile to the girl, her white fangs shining clearly. "Well now, who is this? I must ask, darling, are you the one who brought my little Kimiko back to me?" Unable to respond after finding her throat dry, she just nodded._

"_H-hai," she answered quietly but surely. The demon woman seemed to have noticed this and liked her valor. "Then I must thank you, little one. We would have worried to death if you had not found her. Might I ask what your name is, child?"_

_The human girl stood up straighter, being formal as she had been taught to do in her previous teachings. "My name is Kurosawa Yukiko and I am eight years old, ma'am," she replied bowing to the woman. Even though she was young, she was smart and considerate._

_The neko just laughed and patted the girl on the head. "I have to say, for someone so young you are very well mannered. You should head home before it gets dark. Where do you live?" Yukiko hesitated before answering, which she seemed to catch on to. "Do you not know where it is?"_

_The young girl looked down slightly, not making eye contact. "No, I just don't have one. I was hoping that the next village I got to I could stay at. Maybe get a job, too," she trailed off, now fiddling with her hands._

_Kimiko's mother looked at down at her softly, realization apparent across her features. Then a mischievous glint sparkled in her eyes and a smile crossed her lips. "Say, Kimiko seems to be quite fond of you. I need someone to keep her out of trouble when I nor her father can. What do you say to looking after her for us?" she asked._

_Yukiko's eyes glowed and she looked happily up at the neko. "Of coarse," she continued raising a finger, "You won't have to work for free. I'll even pay you a silver piece a week and let you stay here for your work," the woman offered._

_That was the possibly the best thing Yukiko would hear in her entire life. She ran forward and hugged the neko woman happily, even Kimiko seemed to be a little chipper with occasional happy meows._

"_Arigatou, miss…" Yukiko trailed off looking up at Kimiko's mother expectantly. She just laughed and patted the human girl on the head. "My name is Kyoko, dear, and please don't think of me as a stranger…"_

x

* * *

This one is a shorter chapter, but I felt it was necessary to put in. Was it good? Any suggestions or comments? R&R, please.

Oh yah, Sesshy's in the next chapter! Sorry if it's taking too long.


	4. Blood Red Eyes

Sesshomaru had left earlier that morning to scout the area for any signs of powerful youkai trespassing his territory. It was his job as the Western Lord, but for all of his effort, or lack there of, he had only found a measly bear demon and two coyotes.

He disposed of them quickly enough, but their pathetic blood wasn't enough to satisfy the beast inside of him of its blood lust. Every now and then, currently included, he would have to go out hunting for a fight. Not only to feed himself blood and raw meat, for he would not even dare eat what Jaken prepared for himself and Rin, but to repress his more demonic side from killing those he traveled with.

Not to assume he would dare bring pain or suffering to his ward, even as a demon lord he would never linger on the thought. Though there are a few times in which he has had to literally bite himself or claw a tree to keep from tearing Jaken limb from limb for his incessant ear piercing whines and constant bickering with Rin.

He tested the air for any scent of a nearing youkai to kill, but found none. Most lower demons fled at the slightest presence of him, and those who were even a decent match for him knew better than to stay around. Only those who had no common sense or instinct dared to face him and the result was always the same. Blood on the inu youkai's already stained hands.

With his blood lust moderately tamed, just enough not to kill Jaken next he seen him, Sesshomaru made his way back to the camp sight he had left his company. He was moving at his normal face; long strides that Rin or Jaken usually had to do a decent jog to keep up with.

Every now and then, he would take in a deep breathe, smelling the winds and feeling his surroundings to check for any disturbances. Everything seemed in place, the cool night air brushed against his face unnoticed, moon shone overhead giving an eerie light. Night animals scurried about looking for food, following their natural instincts to stay alive, like all mortal creatures.

He was nearing the clearing where he had left his ward and servant, and still everything seemed fine. Then a new scent caught his nose, that of blood. Sesshomaru took in a quick breathe; the blood was as recent as a few hours ago, but there were so many scents he couldn't make out anything distinct except for the impression it was that of youkai.

Hastening his pace, he reached the clearing to find the scattered bodies of slain weasel demons. There were dozens of them, strewn about the field in bloody messes, the pond at the center tainted red from the crimson liquid.

A few of the bodies had been burnt signs of Ah-Un and Jaken's work, but the rest had been sliced to shreds. Their chests and stomachs sliced open with organs hanging out, faces screwed into expressions of pain, surprise, and distain. This was the work of a skilled swordsman, and none of his companions fit that category.

He continued scanning the area and found a few daggers and shuriken thrown about; lodged into skulls, hearts, and vital points with deadly precision. Whoever had done this was extremely skilled.

Golden eyes drifted under the coverage of trees where the faint flickering of a fire burned. Curious, but more territorial towards whoever was obviously with his company, he made his way to the outskirts of the camp.

Staying just out of sight of the fire's light, he could see a woman sitting. Her legs tucked underneath her and a blanket tugged tightly around her, she was shivering yet she didn't seem cold.

Her hair was cut short unlike most woman he had seen, and took on a lighter brown color in the dancing light. Sitting so close to the fire, her skin practically glowed; reflecting warmth and potency, yet detachment and mortality.

When he gazed at her eyes, they were blank, starring off into something that no one other than she could see. They were a calming blue color, one he rarely seen outside that of the demon race. Yet she smelled perfectly human, and looked it, too.

She was wearing a finely made kimono, its silken fabric glistening in the light as well. Her looks were so humble, yet there was something abnormal about this older girl. Then the thought occurred to him; why was he even looking at such a weak, pathetic human woman?

Though even as he was thinking this his eyes continued down her figure. They stopped on the katana that laid carefully beside her, well within reaching distance if she need to defend or attack. Had she been the one, barely even a woman, to take out those demons' in such a fierce way?

A small growl wanted to rise in his throat, but he didn't permit it. More than likely, even the smallest sound could wake the neko demon he had sensed over by Rin. He didn't know who either of these new trespassers were, yet they dared to come close to those he protected!

Sesshomaru watched her for few more minutes, debating of whether he should either rip out their throats now, or wait to see if they mean harm.

The woman finally stood up, putting a hand casually over her sword. With a sigh, she moved towards Rin, the young girl sleeping peacefully with the cat demon sleeping in her arms.

The grip on her katana tightened as she looked at the child. Faster than he thought such a woman could move, she had flicked her wrist, and Sesshomaru found himself dodging a dagger out of instinct. Without much realizing it himself, his beast had managed to slip at the thought of someone hurting Rin; even more that this woman dared challenge him!

In the next moment, the woman was thrashed painfully against a tree…

x

The only thing that brought Yukiko out of her daze was the sudden presence of someone standing off to her right. They were far enough back to where the light of the fire wouldn't show them, but no doubt they could see her clearly sitting in the middle of the clearing.

She didn't dare look up, nor did she give any other indication that she had sensed them being there. Even though they masked their aura quite well, Yukiko could still make out the distinct feeling of a demonic presence. She had stayed with demons long enough to be able to feel them a few hundred yards away.

That wasn't the only thing she could sense, there was an overwhelming air of hate and hostility coming from the person. Without suspicion, she slowly rose making sure that her katana was attached to her obi. She walked over towards Rin, not wanting to give away her motives.

In the blink of an eye, a flash of metal went threw the air but even faster, Yukiko had been pinned to a tree. She had thrown a dagger from within her sleeves at the watching figure, though they had easily dodged her weapon. They had moved so fast and gracefully that not even Yukiko could have reacted to.

She didn't move, not even breathed as she looked at the demon in front of her. His long silver hair was flowing behind him and around his face, pointed ears showing. A blue crescent moon on his forehead and two magenta stripes on each cheek adorned his pale face. Fangs were glistening in the firelight as he snarled dangerously, a low growl rising in his throat.

Yukiko dared to meet his crimson gaze, nothing but blood red eyes glared down at her. He leaned forward and whispered severely in her ear, "Why are you here, ningen?" His clawed hand tightened around her throat and she was starting to have trouble breathing. She felt something release from his claws, sizzling against her neck; poison no doubt.

When she didn't answer, he shoved her harder into the tree, the bark digging into back through her kimono. "Answer me wench!" he growled louder, causing the young girl laying against Ah-Un to wake. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the two of them.

When she seen her lord, though he was more of a silver blur through her sleepy eyes, she jumped up happily. "Lord Sesshomaru, you're back!" Yukiko spared a glance over the demon's shoulder and looked at the cheerful Rin, seeming to be fully awake now.

"So this is the Lord Sesshomaru that you have spoken so highly of, Rin," Yukiko spoke up, still struggling slightly against Sesshomaru's grasp. Rin looked a little shocked when she seen her lord pinning her new friend in a death grip to the tree. "Wait, Sesshomaru-sama! Yukiko-chan is Rin's new friend, she saved Rin from a bunch of demons that attacked when Jaken and Ah-Un couldn't help," the young girl explained.

The demon looked down at his ward, then back to the woman, who's life he held in his hand, against a tree. Where was Jaken, wasn't he supposed to be watching Rin? Then he noticed the green lump of clothes buried a few inches into the ground and his staff in the same condition.

Mentally, he smirked and looked back at the human. She had to be something to do that to a hoard of demons, even if one of them was Jaken. He dropped her, but to his surprise she landed graciously on her feet. Her hands ghosted over her neck to where her flesh had been burnt from his poison, yet she didn't wince or show any other sign of pain.

Rin ran over and gave Yukiko a hug, who returned the affection as well. Her gaze wondered to the demon standing before her, his eyes having returned to their natural, mesmerizing golden shade. Yet, his gaze were just as cold and uncaring as before, sending shivers up her spine.

He watched her with just as much interest as she did him. Sesshomaru was interested in how a human woman could fight off and kill so many demons, though he would never speak his curiosity.

There was a rustling of cloth as Jaken began to stir. His head jerked up from the ground, gasping for breathe as if it was his last. If Yukiko had any say in it, it would be…

The toad demon looked up to find Sesshomaru standing over him, having returned from his scouring. He scrambled to his feet, staff immediately in his hands as he began to wave it about wildly. "Lord Sesshomaru!" the high-pitched voice called. "A stupid onna, look what she did to me, lord! She just attacked me and took off with Rin somewhere when I tried…to stop…her…"

His gaze instantly fell on Yukiko, the woman who he was just so abruptly began griping about. Her arms were crossed, eyes raging like a storm, and face turned into a scowl. "_What_ was that, you little…freaking…piece…of…trash?!" With each pause, her foot made contact with his head, sending him once again into the dirt.

Nothing but a moan was heard and she just continued fuming. She continued mumbling incoherent words that Rin couldn't make out, but Sesshomaru could. He found himself mentally smirking at her colorful language and thankful that his young ward couldn't hear the older girl.

"What was that, Yukiko-chan?" the child asked innocently, tugging on a sleeve of the woman's kimono. She raised an eyebrow at the girl's curiosity, but shook her head. "Nothing Rin, I was only muttering to myself." _About how much of a whining little something he is…_

Yukiko sighed as Kyo, who had been sitting over on the sidelines during the _arguing_, jumped up into her arms. "And just where have _you_ been, my so-called faithful friend?" she asked sarcastically, petting the neko under his chin.

She turned around to face Sesshomaru, who hadn't spoken a word since his and Yukiko's _introduction_. "I apologize for any inconvenience I might have brought upon you, Lord Sesshomaru. Rin asked if I could stay with her until you arrived. If you wish, I and my neko companion will take our leave," she said formally, taking a bow.

The inu-youkai wanted to raise an eyebrow at the woman and her etiquette, but instead kept his usual stoic expression. Though Rin immediately frowned and started pouting. "No, Yukiko-chan, you can't leave! Won't you stay with Sesshomaru and me?" the young girl asked pleadingly.

Before, Yukiko would have given in, but knowing that her lord was there, she would have to go by his word. "I cannot intrude upon your lord, Rin. If he does not wish of me to stay, than I must be off," she tried explaining to the girl.

Her face lightened and she ran over to Sesshomaru, who looked down thoughtfully at Rin as she tugged hastily on his pants' leg. "Sesshomaru-sama, can Yukiko-chan stay with us, please? You'll let her go with us, right?"

Yukiko watched as the demon lord's hard expression curiously as his eyes softened somewhat as he watched the child's teary eyes. He put a hand on her head and spoke softly yet sternly, "The ningen may stay if she wishes." Yukiko found herself smiling slightly, not even the inu-youkai lord could say no to his ward.

Rin jumped up and down happily, squeezing her lord's leg and thanking him a million times before skipping over to Yukiko. "Guess what, Yukiko-chan, you get to stay with Rin! Maybe you can even travel with us when we leave, doesn't that sound good?"

The older girl laughed at the child's enthusiasm and patted her head. "So I've heard, but I don't know if I'll stick around for too long. We'll see in the morning, ne?" Rin hugged her new friend tightly, nodding her head so fast it seemed like it would fall off.

Yukiko looked up to meet the stare of Sesshomaru, the inu lord standing there with his previous unemotional expression. His golden eyes met her sapphire blue ones, and she held his gaze evenly then smiled. She looked down again and hugged Rin back, telling her to go back to sleep.

Sesshomaru turned around, ignoring Jaken's protesting, and walked to the tree behind him, some of the bark still sizzling from where his poison leaked onto it. He leaned against the tree and slid down gracefully, taking a comfortable yet menacing position before closing his eyes.

The demon lord didn't sleep yet, though, instead he listened to the new human talking to Rin as they got ready for sleep. Nothing was really interesting until Rin asked the woman a question. "Yukiko-chan, will you sing for Rin?"

At this, Sesshomaru opened his eyes slightly and watched as Yukiko's expression turned from surprised to gentle. "Sure, what would you like to hear?" she replied in an almost motherly voice.

Rin squirmed further into her mat under the blanket, letting the older girl tuck her in. "Something slow?" she asked hesitantly. The smile never left Yukiko's lips, the child was so innocent.

"I know the perfect one, it's a lullaby my mother would sing to me. Let's see, how does it go…" she trailed off humming slightly to herself until she got the right note. She slid down next to the younger girl on the ground, Kyo in her lap purring as she pet him.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams,_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why,_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last,_

_I need you in my life._

Her voice was soothing, it gave the quiet forest a peaceful feel. The demon lord sat back idly listening to the woman singing and he would admit at least to himself that she was good. Though only to himself.

By the time Yukiko had finished that small verse, Rin was fast asleep. She smiled and tucked a strand of the girl's hair behind her head, kissing her forehead before standing up. Sesshomaru's eyes followed her as she went to the fire and picked up her blanket.

She settled against a tree close to his own, though a little closer to Rin. With the blanket thrown over her, she curled up into a ball, Kyo still in her grasp. The cat was asleep and purring silently as he snuggled into Yukiko's chest.

All was quiet for a few minutes until Sesshomaru heard the woman sigh. "Speak what it is you want, onna. Otherwise, no one will know what you are mulling over," the lord said haughtily.

Yukiko sat up and laid Kyo on the wad of covers she had thrown aside. "I am sorry if I disturbed you, Sesshomaru-sama, it is just that I am not used to sleeping this early. Usually Kyo and I are wondering through the trees at this time of night; we don't see sleep until dawn or a little earlier."

The way she spoke had Sesshomaru's attention. She always referred to him with his superior title, even when he had her pinned to a tree by his claws. If anything, her proper dialogue showed that she was somewhat educated and knew etiquette. Though, nothing about her except her kimono looked even remotely like that of a lady in the human courts.

"Tell me, ningen, what is your name and where are you from?" the inu-youkai demanded, sounding a little harsher than he meant. She seemed to pay no mind to his tone though and sat up properly, as someone would when introducing themselves.

"I am called Kurosawa Yukiko, from the Kurosawa clan of the Western Lands," she said. Her voice didn't waver, but her eyes did as the demon seen. They showed hurt and loneliness, as her voice remained fairly bland.

She bowed her head slightly and raised back up, meeting his gaze. Her simple act showed she had been taught not to show fear or weakness; someone who is, or was, of a powerful position. The name seemed familiar as well, though only from human servants he would sometimes take in to work at his castle.

They remained silent, neither of them saying a word. The silence, though he usually enjoyed it, was slowly knowing on Sesshomaru's last nerves. With a low growl, he rose from his spot and strode off into the woods.

Not knowing if she had done something to upset the demon lord or not, she muttered under her breathe, knowing he would hear her, "Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Lord Sesshomaru."

He had heard her, and his step faltered slightly. She had thanked him, for what; allowing her to stay so he wouldn't have to look at Rin's piteous face. Knowing she wouldn't head him, he replied, "Douitashimashite," and continued on his way.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain neko youkai had heard, Kyo's ears twitching and a mischievous glint in his emerald green eyes.

x

* * *

Okay, Sesshy's here and gone, but not for long. For the next chapter, I'm thinking about putting it into Kyo's point of view from the beginning till now, or at least from this chapter. It will be _quiet_ interesting indeed. Any objections? Ideas? Please, R&R.


	5. Poisoned Blood

Yukiko woke with a slight head ache early in the morning, the sun rising over the trees in the far east. She lifted her head from the make-shift pillow of blankets she had used last night in order to seek sleep. Her head was pounding and things were a little blurry when she opened her eyes. Though what seemed to confuse her above everything else was that her body ached like nothing before.

The traveling woman had seen many nights in the wilderness of different lands, and that included uncomfortable beds. She had become accustomed to sleeping with or without a futon underneath and comforter overtop of her; it fazed her little. As she sat up, a piercing pain shot through her neck; a mixture of burning and bruising.

Her fingers lightly touched the wounds that ever so nicely adorned the left side of her neck. A small scowl found its way on her face. It was obviously poison, and it was working its way through her blood stream. She hissed when she fingered the deepest blister where Sesshomaru's index finger had been.

Yukiko rubbed her eyes, gaining some of her sight back. Her gaze fell upon the still sleeping figures around the camp. Ah-Un was curled around Rin, keeping the girl warm along with the numerous blankets laid over her. Jaken was on one of the farther edges of the camp, snoring loud enough for a deaf person to hear. Kyo was laying beside her, head tucked under her blankets and the rest of him curled up into a ball. There was something…no someone, missing though; Sesshomaru.

She looked around the camp for the inu-youkai, then the clearing and found that all of the massacre of weasel demons had been removed from the field. The previous flowers were flattened against the earth, the pond reflected slightly pink, and the ground was torn up in some places. It wasn't up to its former beauty, but with the gore and guts gone, it was somewhat relaxing.

Resting her hand on the tree behind her, she pushed herself up. Her legs almost caved in on her, but she held her ground and stayed firm. The poison was moving faster than she thought, of coarse it had had all night to take effect. She was finding an aversion slowly growing towards the inu-youkai that Rin had called her lord.

Out of politeness and regard for his position, she had addressed him formally when they met as she was supposed to. She couldn't really blame him for taking the actions that he had took; tackling and restraining her to a tree rather brutally, bruising and burning her neck from poison. As a demon--especially dog--he was territorial, it was to be expected. She had been invading his domain without permission from the lord himself, and he seen it as a threat to his companions, those he protected.

Yukiko was very well aware of the habits of demons, their behaviors. After having lived ten years with neko demons--who could be very possessive--she learned to deal with it. As long as you weren't a threat to what was theirs, you wouldn't find yourself as a scratching post…so to speak.

After making sure her legs would support her weight, she stumbled away from the tree. The woman made her way out of camp a fair distance, looking around on the ground for anything to help with her poisoning. Her head was getting a little lighter, and her body felt like it was on fire.

Forget being nice, she decided that freaking demon lord should go screw himself when she tripped over air…

Her eyes rested on a small green plant growing in a patch of sunlight. It leaves were wide, spreading out like fans. At its base, the plant was a reddish brown coloring melting to green then to white at its tips. Perfect, just the thing she needed.

Yukiko reached over and plucked the plant, making sure to pull the roots up as well. The name of the plant escaped her memory, it had a long time ago, but she knew what it looked like well enough and that it could cure just about any kind of poisoning or fever. Hopefully, it worked for her condition right now.

She made her way back to the camp, and when she arrived everyone was still asleep. Yukiko took her bag from Ah-Un's saddle, and went to sit next to the fire. What she hadn't noticed since her return was the pair of golden eyes watching her every move.

With some difficulty do to her queasiness and unresponsive limbs, the woman had managed to move about. Yukiko took a glass bowl and stick from her bag, breaking off the red roots from the plant she had brought back from the woods and placing it into the bowl. She began grinding the roots into a lumpy paste, separating the juices and remains on different sides of the bowl.

When it seemed to her satisfactory, she placed the glass bowl over the fire making sure not to burn herself. The concoction began sizzling, steam began rolling out of the bowl and into the air. Yukiko turned her head in disgust, and Sesshomaru even flinched slightly at the putrid odor the warmed root remains gave off.

He was about to demand on knowing what she was doing, but stopped himself. She pulled the bowl away from the licking fires and drained the juices into a small cup she had set aside. The remaining red goop of roots, she put on a cloth and began rubbing it gently against her neck where four long gashes were.

She hissed slightly, taking in a deep breathe to try and block out the pain. Yukiko was facing away from him, but Sesshomaru didn't have to see the wounds to know they must hurt. Her neck was red all around and a blister was barely visible on the left side of her neck. He didn't understand why, but he felt a painful tightening in his chest. He shook the feeling off as just distain; he did not feel sympathy or remorse for this woman, nor any other creature.

Yukiko finished wiping her neck with the rag and smoothed the left over medicine on her neck. She wrapped clean bandages around her neck, tight enough not to fall off but loose enough not to cause further harm. Already the ground up roots were numbing the pain in her throat, but the rest of her body was still throbbing.

Taking the cup of juices she had set aside, she lifted it to her lips. Quickly and unwillingly, she drunk the rotten tasting antidote for her poisoning. Yukiko put a hand to her mouth and held her breathe. The taste was revolting, and she wanted to go and vomit somewhere.

She held the bile down, though, and began cleaning up her mess. Throwing the rest of the plant on the fire, the leaves began burning. Unlike their counterpart they burnt with an uplifting scent, something like a mixture of peppermint and jasmine; it was refreshing.

Rin seemed to have been woken up by the smells lingering in the air; as had Jaken, Ah-Un, and Kyo. It was just now that Yukiko had noticed Sesshomaru, but she only gave a simple nod to his probing gaze.

The young girl rubbed her eyes and stretched out her arms. She noticed Yukiko already up and about already, a sweet smell filling the air. "Yukiko-chan, will you make breakfast? Jaken-sama always burns the food and it tastes disgusting," the child asked innocently, making a face.

Yukiko could not only feel, but hear Jaken getting ready to go off on the girl. She threw a warning glare at the imp and he quieted down to a unintelligible mumble; the woman nodded in approval. "I would gladly Rin. What would you like to eat?"

The girl thought for a second and began listing off what she wanted. "Berries, fruit, nuts, sushi, noodles…" she said, counting out a finger for each food. Yukiko laughed and shook her head at the young girl, patting her head fondly.

"I think I can find a few edible fruits and other things around here, but I don't believe fish is a very good right now," the older girl tried saying. Rin cocked her head quizzically. "Why not, Yukiko-chan? There's a pond right down in the field and there should be plenty of fish…"

"No that's not it, Rin," Yukiko tried explaining. "You see, with those weasel youkai having tainted the water with their blood, it wouldn't be a wise thing to do eating anything that comes from it, living or not."

Clearly, the young child wasn't understanding what the woman was trying to tell her and shook her head. Sesshomaru was still sitting in his previous position against the tree, listening with interest as Yukiko broke it down for the young child to understand.

"Anything that is living within the pond would have tasted the youkai's blood. A few demons carry toxins in their body to keep from being another's meal, but when they die those poisons are released. More than likely they have already killed most of the animals or infected them, so you shouldn't eat the fish. Otherwise, you could get poisoned yourself," she said slowly, motioning to the still reddish pond.

Sesshomaru was easily surprised by the knowledge this human woman contained. She was thoughtful and calm, nothing like Jaken, and Rin seemed to enjoy her company much more than the imp's. Yesterday, she proved that she was more capable of protecting his ward than his servant was. An idea occurred to him…

x

Yukiko had managed to gather enough food for herself, Rin, and Jaken. Ah-Un took to munching on grass in the field and Sesshomaru had disappeared a little while ago. When she was finished cooking, an arrangement of berries, fruits, edible herbs and roots, along with a few small birds that Kyo had managed to catch, were laid out on a large cloth.

The young girl's eyes lit up and she squealed at the small feast. Jaken was quiet, but Yukiko could see the sparkle in his eyes as he looked over the food. "Well go on, eat up. Nothing will bite…much," she joked and watched the toad demon's cautious gaze.

Rin immediately sat down and began eating at the food set before her. The imp was a little slower, taking a few precautious nibbles before deciding the food was indeed eatable and good. Soon, he was stuffing his face full of food as well.

Yukiko smiled and grabbed two apples, carrying them over to Ah-Un. She fed one to each head, nuzzling under their chins as they munched happily on their fruit. Her smile never faded as her sapphire eyes drifted to her side. A familiar white figure stood, watching her with a stoic mask. His golden orbs seemed to glow in the shadows of the trees, and they both stood still watching the other.

Nothing really seemed to move between them, only the wind that wafted through the grasses and remaining flowers, causing them to ripple like the pond beyond. Pure interest met brute intensity as she gazed into his penetrating glare. It seemed that she could only look into those gold spheres trying to decipher some hint of emotion in his fierce eyes; she barely nicked the surface.

She was broke out of her absorbed trance when Sesshomaru motioned for her to follow him, and he turned into the forest. Yukiko trailed without a word, her hand resting peacefully on the hilt of her katana. Old habits died hard, and she died even harder; she never went down without a fight if that was what he strived for.

Though, she highly doubted that the demon lord was luring her out here to kill her. Rin would be quiet upset, and it wouldn't sit well with the inu-youkai to have to listen to the child's mournful cries.

He stopped a good ways from the camp and company, but within earshot if anything were to happen. Sesshomaru turned to look down at her, his hair blowing gallantly behind him in the soft breeze. His fluffy boa seemed to float in the air, like it was completely weightless.

When the lord said nothing, Yukiko decided to voice her slight irritation. "Is there something I can help you with, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked calmly. Her voice might have been uncaring, but her eyes were flickering back towards the direction they had come from, towards Rin. She was uneasy leaving Rin alone with only Jaken to defend her; the little imp couldn't even take care of himself.

Sesshomaru had seen her anxious gaze lingering, and he believed she was frightened of him. It would have made his pride swell if it was not for the fact he was asking her to do something for him. "Relax, onna, I will not harm you," he spoke indifferently.

Yukiko's sapphire eyes moved back to his amber ones, the worry still in her gaze, but something else…humor? "I know you will not, Sesshomaru-sama, but I do not have the same faith in Jaken. The toad can't take a step without falling flat on his face, nor does he give the slightest fathom towards Rin. She is a human being and even more importantly, a child. She has feelings and that imp does nothing but attempt breaking her spirit. If it wasn't for your threats, I'm sure he would have given the child to a hungry demon long ago. I do not trust him," she said, distain lingering heavily in her voice.

Once again, her eyes wondered back towards the camp. For once, Sesshomaru let a smirk escape his lips. This woman was on the same level as him in understanding; she wanted Rin to be safe just as much as did he. "Neither does this Sesshomaru," the demon lord said somewhat venomously, regaining his emotionless expression.

The woman looked back to him questionably, narrowing her eyes slightly. "I highly doubt we are both out here to discuss our detestation of Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru. So why is that you have brought me out here? To speak of the weather?" She might have been a little bold-tongued, but she was straightforward; rarely did she ever beat around the bush.

Sesshomaru respected her bluntness, he was never one to stall for time either. So he would keep his answer to her question simple in return. "I wish of you to travel with my party to take care of Rin. Jaken has shown inability to protect my ward, and I no longer believe is capable of doing so," his voice was a growl as he said the last part.

Yesterday was just a show that Rin would have died if Yukiko had not intervened the weasel demons. Jaken had been of no help other than taking down a few in minutes what this woman or her neko could have done in seconds. Minutes wastes could mean life or death when dealing with demons, and this human seemed to understand that perfectly.

She looked back towards camp and was quiet for a few minutes, thinking over the proposition. Rin was an innocent child, she didn't deserve what Jaken said to her, nor should she have no say in whether she lived or died do to the incompetence of a certain toad demon.

"Of coarse, you will be paid accordingly," Sesshomaru stated, his voice regaining an old haughty tone to it that she had heard the night before. Honestly, nothing he could have said would have stopped her from wither tagging along or taking Rin with her; she had grown fond of the child. This just made things simpler.

Yukiko turned around abruptly, her eyes locking dead center with the demon lord's. It shocked him when his hand flinched slightly at the intensity of her gaze. Last night he had only seen the color of her eyes, their deep azure color. Now Sesshomaru could gaze into their depths, the dark ocean of blue that seemed endless. He could see the determination rising in her orbs, but deeper down the hurt and pain she was hiding.

"Sesshomaru," she said dangerously, not bothering to add the honorifics. "I will travel with your company and protect Rin, but only if I can give suitable punishments to Jaken when he even so much as dares to haughtily insult the girl in my presence."

He was a little surprised at her demanding tone, but he could see the devilish smirk playing across her lips. Having to force down a smirk of his own, he gave his consent. "Fine."

x

Least to say, Rin was ecstatic about the news that Yukiko had decided to travel with their company. Upon Sesshomaru's request, not too surprising to Yukiko, neither had spoke of their discussion in the forest earlier. The demon lord obviously wanted to maintain an intimidating image and having it seen that _he_ had to ask a _human_ to keep watch over his ward, wouldn't do good for his reputation.

Besides that large fact of why she was accompanying them, there were also the ones Yukiko seen that as Rin grew older she would need an actual _human woman_ to explain to her the _changes_ that would be going on in her a few years to come. Yukiko couldn't see the inu-youkai or toad giving _"the talk"_ to the sweet, innocent, little Rin. She shook her head at the thought…

Jaken, however, had quite a few things to say about another human traveling with them. More than a complaint or two, more like an entire speech and brief lecture as to why it was dishonorable for demons to associate with the pathetic race. Even though Sesshomaru would normally have agreed with the toad on that matter, Rin was in their presence. So as his punishment, he was pummeled to the ground by Yukiko's foot and threatened with her katana at the tip of his pointed nose.

"What did I say about talking such nonsense in my presence Jaken?" she asked, referring to her laying out the rules when the demon lord announced she was leaving with them. Yukiko had clearly stated that--with the permission of a certain inu-youkai--if the imp was to say _anything_ of a lowering mean about Rin or herself when they were anywhere within earshot she could chastise him. "In other words, it will be your own decapitation and I _won't_ use my sword."

Now she was packing her things for travel. Sesshomaru apparently didn't stay in one spot for too long--a week at the most--according to Rin and her just-about-endless list of information on the daiyoukai.

Yukiko lifted her pack over her shoulder, Kyo having already climbed in to save himself the hassle of walking. Otherwise, there would be a constant whimpering of mews until either they finally stopped, or a certain inu demon killed him out of infuriation. Least to say, the cat and dog were already sending each other ominous glances and spiteful glares.

She hadn't bothered asking where they were headed. It never really interested Yukiko as to _where_ she was going so much as _when_. She had always believed in the philosophy of; "It isn't the destination that makes the adventure, but the journey itself." As explained before, she had been traveling for years now to no where in particular.

Rin scurried up on top of Ah-Un behind Jaken, who was holding the two-headed dragon's reins firmly in his hands. Sesshomaru took the lead of the pack, much to be expected from the so-called _alpha male_. While Yukiko took up the rear, along with Kyo in her bag. If he sensed anything behind them, the neko would warn her immediately.

She shifted her strap slightly, struggling with the uncooperative bag as Kyo moved around, curling up into a ball. Heaving a weary sigh, she just held the leather bag in her arms.

Sesshomaru noticed her exertion, and reached out for the pack. Yukiko pulled away slightly shaking her head, her grip tightening to support the weight. "There is plenty of room on Ah-Un's saddle; tie the bag down on there," the lord said, his tone having mellowed out incredibly since Kyo _accidentally_ scratched his hand.

It was when the lord had reached down to remove the cat from Ah-Un's back for Rin to sit. The neko had been asleep and wasn't too fond of being woken up, so clawed at the nearest thing available. It happened to be Sesshomaru's fingers; his eyes turned blood red for a split second after the claws sank in.

The woman shook her head again. "I'm used to carrying this thing around, just not the extra ten pounds of fluff inside. He usually walks with me, but I suppose for now he can ride on Ah-Un with Rin," Yukiko explained.

At the mention of the girl's name, the cat's ear tweaked and he squirmed out of the back, and onto the ground where he jumped up into Rin's lap. She squealed happily and began petting him, Kyo purring to his hearts content.

Yukiko threw her bag over her shoulder like it was a paperweight, though it still weighed quite a bit with the supplies and money she had stowed away. With everything and everybody settled and ready to go, Sesshomaru started off west, deeper into the Western Lands; closer to Yukiko's nightmares…

x

* * *

Alrighty, chapter number five. I hope you aren't bored out of your minds already, it gets better as the story goes along. Please, have any suggestions? I'm up for anything. R&R, I'ma gettin' desperate here!


	6. Blood Not Yet Shed

I am _so_ sorry it took me so long to update. I have started high school, and since its my first year, it's a little crazy. But, no excuses...please forgive this humble author! Enjoy those of you who are still here to read!

* * *

At first, Yukiko had said she didn't care _where_ they were going, but as the day trudged on, her curiosity was getting the better of her. She took in her surroundings; the trees towering overhead, the magnificent mountains barely visible to the far south surrounded by endless blue skies. With experience, she was sure that the heat would be unbearable if it were not for the shade provided by the forests.

She continued gazing around, taking in the smallest of details she could. They had to be at the southern border of the Western Lands. Only in that region were the highlands visible through the forests, the rest were too thick to see the sky clearly.

The Southern Lands were rugged last she remembered, or at least the mountains were. Cold, lonesome, bare, and she fairly enjoyed the solitude. The surrounding terrains were either the extremely dense woodlands of the West or the rolling plains of the East.

Their party continued on until dusk, when the sun was already a faint glow in the west sky. Sesshomaru stopped in front of them and turned to Jaken to say something too low to be understandable by the human ear. He glanced at her occasionally as he spoke, but she showed him only indifference.

Jaken looked as if he was getting ready to protest something in a fury of pent up repugnance, but the harsh look of the demon lord silenced him immediately. Walking to her graciously, she stood evenly to show his grace had no perceptible impression over her.

Still he loomed above her, but she looked intrepidly into his eyes. They flared, but not from anger or displeasure as most would think, but from just as much curiosity as her own held. His eyes were the passage into his emotions from what she could tell, but even for her it was hard to read. Though, she knew curiosity well.

She realized that the demon lord was probably just as determined to permeate her defenses as she was his. Her emotions might be clearly observed, but comprehending them was an entirely different story and nearly impossible. That, she could see clearly, frustrated Sesshomaru.

"I am taking leave to patrol my lands, onna. Until I get back, you are to be in charge," he said loud enough for the entire camp to hear. Rin smile was noticeably thrilled, Ah-Un simply showed apathy, while Jaken was livid as he stalked around the camp. It seemed that the small demon was biting his tongue to keep from retorting at her. Yukiko didn't have to see the toad to _feel _his abhorrence towards her.

With a barely evident gesture, Sesshomaru signaled her to come with him. He took her a few feet out of camp, where they could elude the eavesdropping of a certain imp.

"I have made myself clear to my group, especially Jaken, that you are to keep watch until my return. Do not let anything my servant does or says irk you, he is merely displeased." The demon lord never turned to her, didn't bother looking at her; he knew she could here him.

Yukiko gave a mocking laugh, and turned her head slightly towards the forest. It was that simple action that caught Sesshomaru's attention. He glowered at her, taking her act as an insult on his person.

She could see in the faint light still available that he had taken what she had done personally; resentment flickered in gold. A slight smile etched the corners of her lips, despite trying to hold it back. "Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru, but I do not ridicule you nor your ruling. I am simply amused by the fact that Jaken would dare go against _your_ orders and _my _threats to even try superseding me," Yukiko spoke.

There was no threat in her words towards the toad, not even the slightest hint of malice. Her voice was light and jovial, it practically floated in the air along with her soft laugh. Sesshomaru found himself focusing on her face with more interest; a little closer to her lips.

He snapped himself forcefully out of his daze, ridiculing himself for being in the slightest way drawn by this human. She had seen him flinch and the sudden hostility that entered his eyes. Still thinking he was unconvinced, Yukiko bowed her head and held her hands at her side. "Gomen, Sesshomaru, I mean not to appose or deride you in any way. I will do as you wish for the duration of time I am here."

Yukiko rose and met the demon's gaze once more, but he could no longer see the pleasure that was in her sapphire eyes seconds ago. They seemed slightly dulled, and he strangely enough found himself missing her joyous gaze.

Without another word, he turned around and stalked off into the forest. Sesshomaru knew he should have told her otherwise; that he had taken no offense of her words, nor did she have reason to believe she could no longer enjoy herself here. He should not have left, leaving her to suppose he was still ireful towards her.

Yukiko still stood in place for a few minutes after he had departed, wondering on what to do. Sesshomaru seemed to be rather exasperated towards her, but she had already figured that he was a very proud demon. He took things literally when it came to his honor and the lord had thought she was taunting him.

Though instead of making a challenge out of it, she had backed down--for now. It had never been her way to allow someone else to tell her what to do, nor did she plan to keep up this charade for long. Only due to the fact she _knew_ that the demon lord was powerful did she subdue, but her determination was stronger.

Yukiko and Sesshomaru had both been sizing each other up since the moment they had met. She had heard from word beforehand that he was a demon to fear, he showed no emotion, no weakness. As soon as she had realized who he was and seen that hint of curiosity in his eyes, it was her new found goal to break through the barrier he had put up and see just how emotionless Lord Sesshomaru was. Curiosity killed the cat…

x

Rin had been tucked away for a few hours now, Jaken out like a light even before her. The silver moon was directly overhead, surrounded by thousands of glinting starts. The fire's light flickered around the clearing they were camped at, creating dancing shadows on the trees.

Everything was quiet; long past the time crickets chirped, and not even a night owl called. Only the occasional rustling of the wind through the tree branches played the tune after midnight's song.

Yet, Yukiko couldn't sleep, laying too far a distance out from the ember's glow to be seen. She gazed watchfully up at the sky, as she did just about every night when outside. It relaxed her, soothed her enough to get at least a few hours sleep before the morning sun rose.

She was unsettled though, despite the peaceful night. Unable to see them, but knowing they were there, something was stalking her new found traveling companions. It wasn't an aura or sound that told her, just the uneasy feeling of being watched. She trusted her instincts.

Whatever it was, the creature had to be demon. No other being could cause such a disturbed paranoia. Yukiko closed her eyes and felt the area around her, sensing for anything out of place. Nothing had changed; everything was as it had been just as the last few hours. Her stomach had been tying itself in knots since she had first felt it, and it had yet to go away.

When it seemed she was ready to upturn from the tension, it suddenly disappeared. The feeling vanished and she could breathe again. A collection of demonic aura appeared behind her though, and she gathered herself quickly.

A second later, Yukiko had her katana at the throat of the demon. The red-eyed beast had its claws dangerously above her heart, poison dripping from its fingertips and sizzling on the earth below.

She gasped as she looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes and quickly pulled away, sheathing her katana hurriedly. The demon lord withdrew his arm and held it at his side, letting the remaining acid roll off his hand. His eyes promptly returned to their natural amber hue. "This Sesshomaru did not think he had upset you that much," the demon mused, his voice bland but eyes flickering with something.

Yukiko grinned slightly, trying to steady her quivering hands. Somewhat surprised, she held her hand eye level, examining the trembling limb. Her voice was hesitant when she spoke, and low enough to where only he could hear it. "I…am not angry, or even…hurt…by you Sesshomaru. I am only…a little jumpy is all," she managed taking in a shaky breathe.

Her body stopped moving and her eyes became a little harder, not looking anywhere but the demon's own gaze. His chest seemed to tighten again, and his breath was a little painful. "There has been something…watching…since you left. I do not know what…except that it is a demon…or at least malicious."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and his senses heightened. Something dared to track and hunt down his own pack, and they would be dead before they knew it. "Apparently…you scared it off…so it can't be too powerful," Yukiko said with a brief smile towards the lord.

He looked away, unable to keep her gaze for some reason; the uneasy churning in his stomach. The demon heard the woman yawn, rubbing her arms together feebly to keep warm. Had she been awake since he had left, to keep watch over his companions? It was an hour or so before dawn, and she had been up since day break the morning before. She might have been a human, but it seemed that she showed great loyalty to his pack.

"You have not slept any, onna." It was a statement, not a question, but she nodded anyways. "Go rest, and let this Sesshomaru take watch; he does not want to have to defend you and Rin when it is your assigned duty."

Yukiko smiled; he had shown gratitude and sympathy in less than a minute, whether he knew it or not. She agreed and went back to camp, taking out her blanket from her bag. Deciding not to sleep on the cold ground this time, she lifted herself into a low tree. It was comfortable enough in between two limbs, Kyo had somehow managed to sneak up beside her.

Sleep overcame her quickly enough now that she wasn't on alert, but her last thoughts disturbed her; _Sesshomaru's boa looks so fluffy…_

x

Rin woke up with her usual perky attitude, practically jumping off of her mat. She stretched her arms over her head, looking around the camp. The fire had died into smoldering embers, Jaken and Ah-Un were still sleeping--and snoring--heavily, and Sesshomaru stood near the end of the clearing, staring of into the distance. Nothing too different about this morning.

Except for the fact that the young girl couldn't find her new friend. She gazed around again before getting up and packing her blankets and mat back onto the two-headed dragons' saddle. It was her usual routine of waking up, before Jaken would usually start yelling at her to come and eat the ashy remains he called breakfast. There was no sign of Yukiko aside from her bag still on Ah-Un's back.

She walked--more like skipped--over to the demon lord who had yet to acknowledge that she was awake, but Rin knew he had realized it before she had even opened her eyes. He stood as tall and prominent as usual, looking more like a beautiful statue rather than a dangerous, rapacious demon.

Finally, he looked at her when she stood at his right, smiling brightly at him. The girl tugged on his pant's leg, still grinning from ear to ear, but there was a concerned look in her eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama, where is Yukiko-chan?" Rin asked innocently, her eyes bright with interest.

"She is still sleeping Rin," the demon lord said blandly. She looked confused, turning around to do another survey of the clearing. "Where, Lord Sesshomaru? Rin doesn't see her…" the child trailed off, looking back at him expectantly. Was _he_ really supposed to keep up with this woman?

Sesshomaru sighed and pointed up to a tree branch overhead. Confused, Rin gazed up, not expecting to see the wad of blankets curled up in between two branches that forked together. Only a delicate, slender hand sliding out of the bundle was proof that the mass was indeed a human, plus a neko.

The inu-youkai could hear Rin take in a deep breath to call her down, but he motioned for her to keep quiet. "Let her sleep Rin," and with that he turned into the forest.

He had decided to let the human woman sleep, she deserved at least that for keeping watch for so long. Of coarse, he didn't know why; if it had been Jaken, the toad would have had to make do with no rest. Yet, Sesshomaru had a vague idea of why that was, but he would not even allow himself to dwell on the possibility.

Sesshomaru went to the nearest creek and fished out enough food for Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un, and the other human to eat. It wasn't that he didn't know her name, the demon lord had a very clear memory. He just found it slightly easier than conceding to the fact that he found it simpler than it should be to remember her name. Normally, a human was just a thing to him, or any other youkai.

_Yukiko_, however, seemed to go beyond even his expectations of what a _ningen onna_ should be. Humans should be frail, especially the females; they would submit to their fears and demons, neither gender an exception in their race. So why was she an exception?

He found himself questioning--_Why?_--his thoughts seemed to be focusing around the human. She had barely been in his company for not even two days, yet her presence was haunting. The demon lord couldn't rid himself of the image of her face; round, perfect, angelic, and seeming to be everything the uncouth ladies of a court were not.

It was meant to be revolting, how he could picture her so easily. He snarled, not at the fact he could see her clearly; at the realization he was doing so willingly. None--his regret; all--his thoughts of her. The only thing she seemed to be was palliative.

Sesshomaru brought the breakfast back to the camp, practically throwing down the fish by the small fire. He didn't wish to upset Rin by doing his incensed actions though, so settled with a small thrust. The demon lord didn't bother to look up at the sleeping woman above his head as he passed, the lord should not even tempt himself into further irritating thoughts.

Without glancing back towards the camp, he stalked off angrily, yet easily retaining his poised grace with the usual stoic mask.

x

Yukiko had been awake the entire time that Lord Sesshomaru and Rin had been talking. She kept her breath even and steady, slow as to not give any sign away that she was listening. There wasn't really any point in pretending to be asleep, but she had found herself listening to the demon lord's rhythmic breathing when he stood under her.

She wasn't sure if he knew she was really asleep or not; she had woken up just a few minutes prior. When her eyes had fluttered open slightly, Yukiko had found herself staring down at Sesshomaru. Her breath had caught in her throat for a few seconds, but she eased it before the pause was perceptible. Yukiko realized that she was staring at the inu-youkai through half-opened eyelids, taking in his every feature.

Without the usual passive expression he put on for people, he almost looked approachable. His golden fired eyes were calm and peaceful, maybe thoughtful as he stared ahead of him. The wind caught his hair just right, causing it to flow behind him like a long, silver stream. The lord still stood as impressive as when she first seen him, but he didn't seem as…potent.

Yukiko took her eyes away and gazed towards Rin as the young girl began waking up. The child stretched and looked around, rubbing her eyes to rid them of sleep. In a second, she was on her feet, mat packed and strapped back onto Ah-Un's back.

The girl skipped over to Sesshomaru, smiling and even letting out a giggle every few seconds. She tugged on the demon's leg gently to get his attention. Just before he looked at Rin, Yukiko could have sworn she had seen the lord smile.

"Sesshomaru-sama, where is Yukiko-chan?" The demon showed her the older woman sleeping in the tree above them. Yukiko thought her breath was going to hitch again when she felt his eyes trailing on her, but she kept it steady. Sesshomaru told the young girl to let her sleep, and she seemed content with that.

With that, the taiyoukai left camp. Yukiko though the demon lord was in a good mood that morning until he returned. She dared a peek at him, still not having moved from her spot. His eyes were tinged in red and he was snarling slightly. Whatever had happened, Lord Sesshomaru was peeved.

When he stormed out of the camp, she threw her blankets off and leapt down gracefully from the tree. Rin rushed over to the older girl, her eyes watering and filled with worry. Yukiko wrapped a comforting arm around Rin when the child buried her face into Yukiko's kimono.

"Yukiko-chan, Rin has never seen Sesshomaru-sama this mad before. Was it something Rin did?" Yukiko smiled down at the girl and shook her head no. "Of coarse not, Rin. You know Lord Sesshomaru loves you, he couldn't be so upset towards you. He is a very powerful taiyoukai, and sometimes problems can come up. He's probably just frustrated right now, let him calm down and he'll be fine," she soothed.

After a few minutes, the young girl pulled back, her eyes dry and a small smile placed on her face. "Will Yukiko-chan make breakfast? Master Jaken is still asleep and Rin doesn't want to wake him up just to burn the food." Rin's toothy grin told Yukiko that she was fine, but the traveler herself was still wondering what had gotten under the great demon's fur.

Breakfast that morning was better that morning than the one before. The fish that Sesshomaru had brought was delicious when Yukiko cooked it with a few spices and nuts she had found in the forest. What surprised her and Rin the most was when Jaken had even complemented her.

"This isn't too bad for ningen food," the toad said in between a bite of fish and berries. Yukiko and Rin shared a knowing look and began laughing. Of coarse they hushed at once when Jaken began reprimanding them for mocking him. Rin tried to tell him they were not laughing _at_ him, but that just ended poorly enough.

"You foolish girl, do not tell me that you are not ridiculing the great advisor to…" The imp didn't get to finish his sentence, nor his breakfast. Instead he found himself out cold do to the five pound rock hurled at his head, complements of Yukiko.

Her snarl could have matched Sesshomaru's as she continued tossing a smaller rock up and down in her hand. "_I_ thought I told _you_ not to speak to Rin in that way, _toad_." Rin tried to hide her giggle behind her hand, but a small grin remained on her childish face.

Yukiko threw the remaining scraps on the fire; last thing she wanted was some unruly, hungry animal--or even worse, demon--wondering into camp looking for leftovers. Rin, being the sweet child she was, picked Jaken up and carried him over to his still unrolled sleeping mat.

The girl's compassion intrigued her; she had already been told by the child of her past. How could Rin--living with demons, her family being killed by bandits, and having lived in such a vindictive village--be able to show such sympathy towards others.

Nothing of too great importance happened the rest of the day. Sesshomaru wasn't even back by the time Yukiko tucked Rin in, and the child was getting a little restless. "Yukiko-chan, Rin is worried about Sesshomaru-sama. He always goes off without telling Rin and Jaken, but Rin has a funny feeling in her tummy," the younger girl whimpered.

The older girl looked down caringly down at Rin laying sleepily in her futon. Her eyes were fluttering between sleep and consciousness, her words becoming inaudible. Yukiko brushed a strand of hair behind Rin's ear, kissing the top of her forehead.

"If it will allow you to sleep any easier Rin, I will go out and look for Sesshomaru. Though _only_ once you are asleep," the woman said, waving a finger playfully at Rin. A light laugh came from the sleepy girl and she nodded.

The child rolled over and pulled the blankets around her tighter. "You have a pretty voice, Yukiko-chan. Will you sing for Rin?" she asked, holding back a yawn. Despite her closed eyes, she seemed to have seen the nod of the older girl's head. Yukiko sat laid down next to Rin, stroking her hair to comfort her as she fell to sleep.

_Take time to realize,_

_That your warmth is crashing down on in._

_Take time to realize,_

_That I am on side._

_Didn't I, Didn't I tell you?_

_But I can't spell it out for you,_

_No it's never gonna be that simple._

_No I can't spell it out for you._

_If you just realize what I just realized,_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_And will never find another._

_Just realize what I just realized,_

_We'd never have to wonder_

_If we missed out on each other now._

Just as before, Rin was quickly out like a light. Yukiko smiled down at the small child, she was so innocent. Kyo came up beside her, nudging his face against her leg. She stood up, placing the neko demon beside Rin in the mat.

"Watch her, Kyo," was all she said before turning to the surrounding woods. Jaken, who was still awake, began to protest her leaving, but a swift kick in the head silenced him until morning. The toad should have been getting plenty of sleep here lately.

Yukiko planned on tracking down that arrogant dog demon even if it took her until the break of dawn. She was patient with people, she showed respect when it should be given, but when Sesshomaru decided to run off on a raging fit worrying Rin to pieces, she drew the line.

The moon was off to the east, the sun a mere flicker of purple on the west horizon. There was already a dense fog working its way through the trees, but Yukiko could still make her way through the underbrush perfectly. She could walk blindfolded through these forests and most others in Japan without stumbling--she had weaved in and out of the trees so many times it was routine.

Her hand ghosted over her katana, eyes focused ahead of her. Even though she couldn't see it, there was something just outside her vision watching her. It was the same creature from the night before, an identical dark aura surrounding its presence, and the exact feeling that made her stomach twist into knots.

She had been walking for a good half hour now, pacing through the woods. It might have seemed to someone watching her that she was only wondering around aimlessly, but she knew well where she was going. Only a few minutes after she had began walking, she had locked onto Sesshomaru's aura.

Apparently, the demon lord had been stalking around the surrounding forests for quiet a while. His presence was lingering in the air, and if the sizzling claw marks on the trees weren't enough to prove he had passed then nothing was. Yukiko guessed that it was the enraged taiyoukai and his poison keeping the dark entity at bay.

Her soft footsteps were barely perceptible among the rustling leaves and howling wind. The knowing at her stomach stopped, and something flickered in and out of her vision in the tree above her. Yukiko stood where she was, her white kimono sleeves flowing along with the breeze. Her hair blew in her face, brown bangs hanging in clear blue eyes.

A blur of white and red landed in front of her, two golden orbs glaring fiercely down at her. The fog seemed to fade for a brief instant, allowing an unearthly glow from the moon to surround the demon's form. She stood in the shadow of the youkai, her figure seeming even more frail and delicate.

Sesshomaru met her serene gaze, a low growl raising in his chest. Yukiko could see the gold in his eyes tainted with red and the glint of light that was Sesshomaru's snarling fangs edging from his pale lips. He truly looked like the demon he was.

"Why are you out here?" the taiyoukai demanded, his voice derived of any emotion except fury. There was only the usual monotone he spoke with; though, ice seemed to be more prominent in his tone. Least to say, he didn't seem too pleased seeing her.

"What do you mean, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked forwardly and it seemed to worsen the demon's cross attitude. With no warning, his hand shot out and grabbed Yukiko's neck. Her eyes betrayed no emotion of fear for him, and it vexed him into genuine ferocity. The demon lord wanted to see her tremble before him, wanted to know just how terrified he made her at his hand.

The rumbling grew deeper and Sesshomaru's youkai energy was rolling off in greater waves. With a flick of his wrist, Yukiko was sent hurtling backwards through the trees. Her left arm struck a branch and there was a distinctive snap, from either tree or bone she wasn't sure. She turned before she hit the ground and landed on her feet--agile as a cat.

In the midst of the accident, the inu-youkai had drawn one of his swords. The moonlight reflected off of the steel--or whatever metal it was made of--and glistened in the lord's hand. Too quick for a human too react, Sesshomaru behind her with his sword posed to strike.

Out of instinct, Yukiko drew her katana and blocked the demon's blow. She was in a vulnerable position, still on the ground with no way of running. It seemed that Lord Sesshomaru didn't want her taking off any time soon. "This Sesshomaru wishes not to repeat himself, onna, but it seems I must."

He pushed down a little harder on his blade, forcing the woman to crouch lower. His aura was emanating aversion towards her, but Yukiko would condemn herself to a contrived fate if she allowed him to worry Rin any longer. The young girl had become like another sister to her in these past days--one she had not seen in many years.

"Why are you out here? You have left your position of protecting Rin at the camp, and I have not given you permission to go on a stroll in my lands," Sesshomaru snapped. A barely visible scowl appeared on Yukiko's face; he dared to criticize her for things he knew not of what he spoke.

With a groan of exasperation, the woman dropped her katana and leapt from the demon's sword. Her body moved nimbly as she swept her leg under the lord, and Sesshomaru--not expecting her sudden retaliation--had his feet knocked out from below him.

His golden eyes widened and they lost some of their spite as he descended to the forest floor. Yukiko used her foot to hoist her katana up into the air and grab the handle, resting the tip to Sesshomaru's throat.

Lord Sesshomaru stared at the human woman, disbelief wavering in his gaze, but it was quickly replaced with revulsion. His growl before was more like a purr when the eruption of a roar escaped his throat. Crimson-blood eyes bored up at her; her flaring, narrowed blue orbs glaring right back.

She showed him her audacity towards his irate disposition, challenging the demon to confront her at this moment. "Sesshomaru-sama, you asked of me to travel with your company for the purpose of taking care of Rin," she paused to press her katana closer to his artery when it seemed he was about to riposte. "At this moment, I am fulfilling your wishes, my lord. When you came back to camp this morning--and I was awake at the time--you upset her when you just stormed off. She was worried for _you_ and upon _her_ request I came out here to find you and assure her that you were alright. I would never leave Rin to fend for herself; you must remember my neko companion and his adoration for the child, as well."

Before the demon lord had a chance to strike at her, she jumped back out of his striking range. He was on his feet in an instant, his form shaking from the intense restrain the was using on his beast to keep from tearing her limb from limb.

"If you would like to keep your pathetic life, onna, this Sesshomaru advises you not to tempt fate like that again. I cannot guarantee your well-being if you were to try such an vain thing again," Sesshomaru warned viciously, his fists clenched and dripping poison.

Yukiko sheathed her katana and turned her back to him, a small smile hardly noticeable on her lips. The farther away she walked, the more violently the demon's arms quavered. She turned her head towards him slightly so he could see the serious expression in her eyes.

"It would matter not if you killed me, Lord Sesshomaru. I have seen death far too many times to be afraid of it. This little girl--Rin--has been the greatest reason in a long time that I have actually had for me to live. She needs someone who can afford being there for her all of the time; a small child can't grow up living alone, I know. I can't be there forever, Sesshomaru-sama, but you can. Don't make her worry too much."

With that, Yukiko was gone in the mist, but her scent was still lingering on the wind. Sesshomaru glared after her eyes still red, but they slowly faded to a blazing amber. He flexed his hands, knuckles white from balling them for so long.

Her last words rung in his ears, replayed over in his mind. Rin was obviously upset from his outburst that morning and Yukiko was just as furious with him--for distressing the child--as he was with her. He sneered--such a human shouldn't be able to affect him so greatly, yet Rin did though she was only a child.

Something warm trickled down his neck above his artery. His finger brushed it and a strong metallic smell filled his nose. He looked to his hand and stared at the red fluid on his fingertip. A malevolent smile traced his lips and a vindictive look grazed his eyes; she was bolder than he thought.

x

* * *

This is the longest chapter yet, but I hope you liked it. Please R&R, I am a little more needing of readers opinions now. Thankies-a-bunch!!


	7. Vile Blood

I'll go on and say for now, the previous chapters, and those to come that have songs, I DO NOT own any of the lyrics in ICMD. Neither do I own Inuyasha, (cries).

Yukiko wasn't there when Rin woke up the next morning, though her fuzzy red neko was sleeping peacefully next to her. She petted the top of his head and he let out an ecstatic purr, pushing his ears against the child's soft hands. Kyo stood and stretched as a cat usually would, his claws digging into Rin's blanket.

The young girl stood up, lifting Kyo into her arms; he seemed content enough and fell asleep again almost instantly. Jaken was already awake, trudging around the camp that was his normal fashion. Incoherent words rolled out of his mouth and he seemed tense about something.

"What's the matter, Master Jaken?" Rin asked cutely, her wide eyes watching him anxiously. The toad stopped abruptly and glared at her, pointing his staff towards her.

"What's the matter?! What's the _matter_?! _You_ impudent little girl, you and that conceited woman is the problem! Ever since the both of you ningens came into Lord Sesshomaru's presence, he has completely disregarded me--his loyal, trustworthy servant!" the imp bellowed, completely unaware of the tall shadow looming over him.

Before he could turn around, Sesshomaru had stepped on Jaken's head. The toad flailed uselessly until eventually he stopped, either realizing it was pointless or he had passed out from lack of air. The demon lord continued on further into camp until he reached Rin and the sleeping neko demon in her arms.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama!" the girl piped cheerfully, a broad smile placed on her face. He inclined his head to let her know he had heard her, but said nothing as he looked around the camp, noticing the lacking presence of a certain woman.

"Where is the woman, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. It wasn't that he actually cared where she was--or so he told himself--but she was now a part of his company, therefore under his protection. So long as she kept after Rin, he would guard her. Though she showed clearly last night that she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

Rin's smile faltered slightly and she shook her head. "Rin doesn't know Sesshomaru-sama. Yukiko-chan told Rin that she was going to find Lord Sesshomaru once she went to sleep, so she did right away. Rin hasn't seen her since last night," the child said nervously, almost afraid he would stalk off again.

Sesshomaru could not only see her anxiety, but smell it, too. He cringed slightly, though not noticeably--the woman had been telling the truth. A rustling from the trees caught there attention and Rin scurried behind her lord holding to his leg, afraid of what might come out.

Though when Yukiko walked out with a small blue bundle of food in her arms, Rin immediately ran over to her. "Yukiko-chan, you're back! Rin missed you, where have you been?" The girl's enthusiasm was just too irresistible and the traveler broke out into a light laughter. "Rin, I've only been gone for a few minutes getting breakfast. No need to worry yourself over nothing," she joked and patted the child's head.

Sesshomaru watched from the other side of camp, taking his usual resting place against a tree. The demon lord tried to resist looking towards the human woman by watching the fire, but his gaze always seemed to stray from the flames.

The humans finished their breakfast and Rin had persuaded Yukiko with her childish face to play tag with her. The difference this morning was almost shocking from how he remembered her last night. Right now, Yukiko was running about with a jovial smile traced on her lips, eyes glowing brightly in the patches of sun that broke through the trees as she chased Rin. It was a drastic comparison from when she stood lethally in the fog; the blood lust and will to kill was evident in her deep eyes, and her voice as hard and cold as his.

Before he had a chance to realize it--to stop himself--Sesshomaru was watching her lithe form, admiring her curved figure. Her white kimono hugged her waist fittingly, complementing her stature even more. His golden eyes roamed where they should not have dared, over her bust and along her sides, taking her in as if she was the prey and he the voracious demon he was. Her lips parted slightly as she smiled at Rin; they looked redder than he remembered.

A soft breeze blew through her hair and kimono, wafting between the trees towards him. He had never seemed to have paid any mind to was her luscious scent before--or maybe it was never this strong, but right now it was overwhelming. A balanced aroma of vanilla and cinnamon assaulted his sensitive senses; it was making his mouth water.

His beast was getting volatile, suddenly putting deviant thoughts in his head that should not--would not--ever be possible. He stared blankly into the forest, images racing before his eyes. Of Yukiko underneath him, panting desperately for breathes between her swollen lips. Her will broken and calling out his name as he bent forward licking her neck, the woman shivering from his possessive touch. His fangs lengthened as he nipped at her sweat-slick, bare skin…

Lord Sesshomaru blinked and his breath hitched at the sudden tightness in his pants. He found himself unable to inhale, his chest as tight as the rest of him. Yukiko nor Rin noticed the sudden disappearance of the taiyoukai as he escaped to the forest, but a certain neko youkai did.

Kyo's tails flickered back and forth rhythmically and the mischievous glint in his eyes shifting to a look of pure impishness. With a content glint of fangs to form a smile, the cat stalked back over to his mistress.

x

They were traveling again; Sesshomaru was in the lead, Rin and Jaken riding Ah-Un followed shortly, and Yukiko with Kyo in her arms tailing the company. All was quiet, no one had said a word since the demon lord had come back that next morning and commanded that they packed up.

Yukiko's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the inu's back; he had been avoiding her since their little confrontation the other night. Lord Sesshomaru seemed to be spending a little more time with Rin, actually speaking with her when the child would ask a question, and Rin was ecstatic about this small change. It pleased Yukiko to know that she had at least gotten _that_ little message across to the dense demon.

Though, the inuyoukai refused to even look at her now. She would ask him for small favors--and he would do them without a word--but he seemed oblivious of her otherwise. It wouldn't normally have bothered her, it was how the demon normally acted when he was ireful towards something. That was _just_ the point, though, he didn't seem indignant at her.

As she was mulling over her thoughts, the demon lord looked back over his shoulder to find her watching him intently. He had been putting forth his best effort into paying no attention to the things she did, the manner in which she moved, her lips when she spoke…and it frustrated him to no end to find it was exceedingly difficult.

Sesshomaru growled suddenly and turned back around, scaring both Rin and Jaken. Yukiko just gave him a curious yet warning look as she hurried beside Rin to calm her. "What is it Lord Sesshomaru? Is something the matter?" the child asked, getting a little fidgety. Despite having both Yukiko and Sesshomaru to protect her, the girl had seemed more distressed recently.

Her caretaker took her hand and patted her head, trying to give her some comfort. "Don't concern yourself, Rin. I am sure that whatever it is, Lord Sesshomaru can take care of it…_himself_," she said, malice dripping in her last word to serve as an ominous notice. Rin didn't seem to catch it, but the youkai did.

His demonic snarl lessened, though his eyes turned crimson as they looked forward. She was threatening him, and he couldn't do anything about it! At least not unless he wanted to worry Rin further; he cared too much for the small human girl to do that. Yet his beast was pleased with how candidly she controlled him, something no one--not even his father--had been able to do. Its howls of laughter were enough to drown out the woman's voice as she once again lashed out at Jaken for insulting Rin.

Eventually, their small group stopped and Yukiko lifted Rin off of Ah-Un's back. The girl giggled as she was spun around in the air several times before set down gently on the ground. "I do believe that there is a hot spring near here. How about you go and ask Lord Sesshomaru if I can take you? I think we both could use a good washing up," the older girl nudged and Rin's eyes lit up.

"Really?" she asked eagerly, and when Yukiko nodded she raced over to the demon lord. He was resting peacefully against a tree on the farthest side of their camp--Yukiko could only guess why. "Sesshomaru-sama, may Yukiko-chan take Rin to the hot springs that she says is close by? We promise not to go too far," the child pleaded.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened slightly, their hard gaze softening as he looked at Rin's imploring expression. He sighed and looked over to Yukiko, who was looking back at him expectantly, as if daring him to defy the girl of her austere wish. "Stay close," he said before standing on his feet and stalking off. The girl jumped up and down happily, running over to Yukiko.

"He said yes, Yukiko-chan! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Rin yelled chirpily, tugging on the woman's sleeve. Yukiko laughed and took hold of the child's hand, squeezing it.

"Alright, let me grab my bag and we can head out." She walked over to Ah-Un, the dragons watching her lazily as she took her bag from their saddle and threw it over her shoulder. "Keep near me, Rin, do you hear? I don't want you running off into the trees. I highly doubt we want Sesshomaru-sama going off on rampage, now do we?" Yukiko asked teasingly, tapping her finger on the child's nose.

Rin made a face and shook her head, trying to hide her laugh. "Alright, follow me," and with that, the two girls began heading north. It was only a few minutes walk to the springs, but with Rin skipping along asking what random things were, they had to slow their pace. The older girl didn't seem to mind though, she appreciated another girl's company--even a child--that she had not had in years.

Yukiko looked above them to see the sun getting ready to set on the low horizon. It was still in the forest, daytime creatures were settling in their burrows and holes for a night's rest as nocturnal animals slowly stirred for their dusk-restricted life. Everything was peaceful as the day died, bringing life to the dusk.

Her new young care scurried up beside her holding a flower; the petals were white with small specks of purple on them, curving back softly into themselves. "What kind of flower is this, Yukiko-chan?" Rin asked curiously. Yukiko took the flower from the child and turned it over in her hand, examining the stem, leaves, and petals.

"This is a very rare kind of iris, Rin, called ayame. They only grow on dry land, though they are usually purple. It is exceptionally hard to find a white one, even if you look for it. You are lucky to have found it," the woman explained with a gentle smile, handing the flower back to the girl.

Rin's eyes were wide and seemed to sparkle as she looked at the flower with a new found awe. She spun around taking back off into the direction she had come with the original, only to return with at least a dozen more. Yukiko laughed as Rin handed her the small bouquet, her face simply glowing with a mixture of pride and delight.

"Can Rin put this one in your hair, Yukiko-chan?" the child asked adorably, holding up the first flower. Yukiko couldn't resist the offer from the girl and nodded, kneeling down to the girl's level. Rin tucked the iris behind the woman's ear; the flecks of purple against white on the petals bringing out her eyes.

Yukiko decided they better hurry to the hot springs and get back before it got too dark. She took hold of the younger girl's hand, small fits of giggles escaping her throat as she looked up at her caretaker. The woman looked down at her inquiringly, an eyebrow raised. "What's so funny?"

Rin covered her mouth with her free hand and laughed into it. "Rin thinks you look beautiful with the flower, Yukiko-chan," the child complemented. Unknown to herself, Yukiko had turned a slightly flushed as she thanked the young girl. She thought she looked only decent at best, accessories or not.

The two reached the hot springs just as their surrounding took on a deep set shade of orange and red, kudos of the sinking sun. Both girls striped off their kimonos, folding and laying them on a nearby rock to keep them dry. Rin--being the eager child she was--jumped in right away.

"It feels so good, Yukiko-chan! Come in with Rin," the girl and Yukiko shook her head, a delicate smile placed on her lips. "Calm down, Rin. I'll be there in a second," the older girl reassured.

Yukiko opened her bag, not surprised to find a sleeping Kyo there curled up among her things. The cat yawned, his razor-sharp teeth glistening in the remaining sun. She shook her head and pulled out two towels from underneath the neko. He mewed in protest at being moved, but stayed inside the bag.

The water was a welcome relaxation on Yukiko's wound up nerves and tense muscles. Of coarse, with Rin splashing around, it didn't last very long. The child held her breath and dunked under the water, small air bubbles the only sign of where she was under the hot springs.

She popped up in front of her watcher, squirting water in Yukiko's face. The woman laughed and tickled Rin, the girl's energetic mood rubbing off on her. "My, aren't we lively right now!" Yukiko chided playfully. Rin was having a laughing fit, squirming and twisting, trying desperately to get away from the "torture".

"Come on, Rin, let's get you washed up." Yukiko reached over to one of the irises in her bouquet she had set near the spring. "Squeeze the petals of the iris and wash the extract through your hair," the woman said in a knowing tone, handing the flower to Rin.

The child looked quizzically at the flower then at her guardian. "Why Yukiko-chan?" Yukiko laughed, her light voice filling the area around them. "It acts as a natural scenting; not only will you smell like the sweet, little flower you are, but it can keep demons and animals alike from detecting your scent as easily. I have used it for myself plenty of times as a safety precaution," Yukiko explained as a mother would to her own daughter.

Rin's eyes seemed to light up as she smelled the flower, then did as Yukiko told. The older girl followed suit and picked a flower from the bundle and made sure to cleanse her hair and skin with the remnants of the iris. She ducked under the water one last time before lifting herself out of the water, Rin scuttling close behind.

They dried with the towels laid out and dressed once again in their kimonos. Yukiko reached inside her bag once more--finding that Kyo had up and left--and pulled out her comb. It was a small comb with thick teeth that effectively detangled her and Rin's hair. The white comb was decorated with vines carved into its side, and a lotus flower on the top painted with explicit detail.

Yukiko had surrendered once again to Rin's pleas, allowing the girl to brush through her hair. Though it was anything but an unwelcome gesture, it seemed to sooth the older girl--she had always relished it when someone groomed her hair as a young girl.

After combing the child's dark locks as well, both decided it was time to journey back to camp where Sesshomaru was undoubtedly waiting for his ward to return. The thought of the demon lord already had Yukiko's shoulders strained once again, but she dared not show it in front of Rin.

The wind was a little harsher that night, howling raucously through the trees. Deeming it unsafe for Rin to walk among the root entangled path, Yukiko had Kyo--who had returned once both girls started back towards the camp sight--transform to his larger form. The child was now snuggled closely into the neko youkai's fur, warm and secure from the nipping gusts.

Yukiko didn't have to smell the air or see the black clouds in the darker sky that a storm was approaching, a dangerous one at that. What unsettled her, though, was the rate it had suddenly appeared. The sky had been perfectly clear before they had left, and now lightning was flashing frighteningly close to the treetops--too close for Yukiko's comfort.

There was a haze of white during the last flash of light and thunder rattled the ground Yukiko stood on. She could barely make out Sesshomaru's silhouette amongst the dark of the moonless night, his glowing amber eyes the only thing that she could use to clearly identify him as the demon lord. Though she was forced to quickly close her eyes against the force of the next gale.

"Onna, you and your neko will follow. This Sesshomaru has found decent shelter from the storm," and with that, he disappeared. Yukiko could feel his presence clearly and Kyo still had his scent as strong, so they tailed along wordlessly.

After what seemed like a few minutes of playing "follow-the-leader", the small group came to an overhanging that was located conveniently for protection. Yukiko could see Ah-Un and Jaken already under the cliff, the flickering existence of a fire barely visible through the underbrush.

She led Kyo under the shelter and slid Rin off the cat's back. Though instead of returning to his usual form, the neko remained in his more fearsome state. Yukiko took out one of Rin's blankets from the two-headed dragon's saddle, laying it on the stone ground. Kyo curled up into a ball and the child snuggled under the demon's three tails, the appendages wrapping around her protectively.

Yukiko smiled contently and strolled over to Ah-Un, petting the dragon affectionately on the nose. She decided to pay no attention to Lord Sesshomaru as she readied for sleep, and he seemed to be doing the same. Laying near the fire, the warmth was welcomed as the fire's light licked at her face.

Sesshomaru sat against the wall of their shelter, watching the woman intently. She had not said a word since her arrival with Rin, nor had she even spared a glance his way. This seemed to frustrate him when it should please. The human woman was finally learning her place as the servant and he the master. Though…that was _not_ how it felt at the moment; the mockery in his head continued.

She tugged the blanket around her shoulders tighter, her breathes slow and even showing that she was indeed asleep. Was the woman so sure that he--Demon Lord of the Western Lands--would not harm her that she would venture dreaming so deeply to where even the storm did not wake her?

Something wrenched at his chest as he continued gazing at her. It should seem that after that _incident_ the morning before last, he would have learned _not_ to tempt himself by watching her. Though his pride was thrown in the way when this woman--a mere human--was able to make him run and hide with his tail between his legs like a new born pup. It was _infuriating_!

A low, fierce growl escaped his throat and rumbled throughout their shelter. Kyo lifted his head to look at the demon lord, Yukiko flinched slightly though remained asleep--she seemed to sense no danger, ha! Though the scared, high-pitched whimper that came from Rin awoke her right away.

Yukiko was on her feet in an instant, hurrying over to the now thrashing Rin. "Yukiko-chan! Sesshomaru-sama!" the child cried out in her sleep. Sesshomaru was standing there even before his name had completely left the child's trembling lips, though the woman was already soothing the girl in her arms.

"Shh, it's alright Rin-chan, it is only a dream. Wake up, dear," Yukiko spoke softly as to not frighten her any more. Rin's eyes snapped open and she cried out, clinging tightly onto her caretaker. Thunder rolled at an earsplitting volume managing to rattle loose a few stones overhead, lightning illuminating the thick drifts of rain pouring down.

The child was crying enough tears to compete with the rain, ranting on about wolves and bandits. "Don't worry, Rin. As long as Lord Sesshomaru and I are here, there will be no wolves to get you, do you hear me?" The girl's sobs had turned to sniffled and she nodded, gripping tighter to Yukiko's kimono.

The woman lifted Rin up to get a better look at her, wiping away the remaining tears and tucking away a few stray hairs out of her face. She kissed her forehead and pulled her close, rocking the young girl slowly to comfort her. As Rin's eyes began to drift close once more, Yukiko decided to ease the child into a more restful sleep.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears,  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave.  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone.

These wounds won't seem to heal,  
This pain is just too real,  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me.

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light,  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind,  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams,  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me.

These wounds won't seem to heal,  
This pain is just too real,  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along.

Yukiko held Rin closer, resting her head on top of the girl's. "Sesshomaru-sama, will you hand me my blankets?" she asked quietly, her hand stroking Rin's hair comfortingly.

A growl wanted to rise in his throat and he wanted to demand who she was to order him around, but he bit both threats back. The demon lord looked down at the woman with his ward in her arms, her eyes gentle and caring as she watched over the slumbering child.

This woman--Yukiko--was Rin's caretaker and was she not performing her role? She was like a mother to Rin now and could comfort the child in ways he was unable. Everything this human did was for her new care--her retaliation a few nights ago was to insure that Rin was safe of both physical and mental harm…safe from indefensible disposition.

Sesshomaru did as requested--she had _asked_ of him, not demanded as he was so fixated with--and retrieved the blankets from near the fire. Without a word, he handed them to the woman who smiled sincerely up at him. "Arigatou, Lord Sesshomaru," she thanked and tucked the blankets tightly around Rin to protect the child from the creeping cold and moisture in the air.

The demon lord gave a "hn" in response, though Yukiko seen it as progress from the demonic glares she would usually receive. Suddenly, her stomach began to twist once again only this time more violently and she felt as if she would heave.

Kyo could sense his mistress' sudden distress and lifted his head anxiously, looking Yukiko over for the cause of her tense behavior. Sesshomaru, too, could smell her biliousness and watched as her eyes squeezed shut and teeth clenched, skin turning pale and sickly.

"Onna, what is wrong?" he inquired, sniffing the air for anything that could have caused her sudden nausea. Then a faint demonic presence caught his attention, seemingly to come from all around them and never in one specific location.

Yukiko set Rin aside and quickly went to the edge of the overhanging. She bent over on her knees and heaved a large portion of what was left in her stomach from that day's lunch. The rain quickly washed away all evidence, but the stench still hit Sesshomaru's sensitive nose.

He turned his head away, but the neko continued to watch wearily over his mistress. After cleaning her face, she stood on shaky legs leaning against the rock wall for support. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and she still looked sickened from her expression.

"That demon, from a few nights ago…I can sense it," Yukiko mumbled mostly to herself. She stumbled over to her bag and pulled out a towel, drying her hands and face of rain water. It was better than bile.

Sesshomaru had felt nothing aside from the demon's energy when he became aware of it, so it confused him as to why the woman was so ill. "Explain, onna, why it is that you are so revolted by the youkai's presence," the demon lord demanded, watching as she went to the fire.

Yukiko tucked her knees under her chin as an attempt to settle her stomach. "It is not the demon's presence per say, though depending on the demonic aura it has made my stomach turn whenever it is even remotely near. For some reason, it won't leave," she spoke, her voice cracked and she closed her eyes again.

"Has this ever happened before?" he asked, walking to the front of the overhanging, his golden eyes scanning for any sign of the demon. It dared to interfere with those under his protection. How he told _himself_ was if this lowly demon was dauntless enough to bring injury to a fighter such as Yukiko, it could easily harm Rin.

There was a weak shake of the head as Yukiko spoke, "Happened with another demon? No, but I have had this vile sensation the past few times the demon was near."

Yukiko went back to Rin, though her eyes were too tightly closed to be asleep and there were inaudible moans coming from her lips. Sesshomaru's gaze was shifting between the rain drenched forests and the restless form of the woman next to Rin. The demon's presence was driving him and his beast's temper over the edge when they could not locate the creature.

It seemed that no one was going to be getting much sleep that night, especially with a demon lingering overhead…

x

Thanks for reading, and please R&R. I want to know what my readers think about this, and I'm not quit sure where I'm going with this. Ha-ha, I've only got this much and with school, my brains orking overload. Please, I need ideas! Arigatou, Shiro.


	8. Reds Never Mix

I am SOOO sorry that it has taken me this long to post a new chapter, but with school work, things are hectic. Please, don't be mad at me!! I promise I will post a new chapter ASAP!

* * *

There was a slight drizzle remaining from the previous thunderstorm last night when Yukiko and Rin awoke that next morning. There was no sign of Sesshomaru--not too much of a surprise there--and Jaken was snoring quite loudly on Ah-Un's back. Either the two-headed dragon was deaf or had grown accustomed to the toad's obnoxious sounds.

Kyo shifted out from behind them, once again returning to his smaller form before giving out a long mew of a yawn. Honestly, Yukiko was surprised that the neko youkai had retained his demonic form for so long; it had been the longest time yet.

She stood and stretched her arms over her head, grateful that her stomach had settled for the moment. Sometime during the night the nauseating demon must have left because the older girl had managed to fall asleep before the crack of dawn.

Rin was up in the blink of an eye, bouncing around the cave with her usual burst of energy in the mornings. Her twirling had awoken Jaken, unfortunately, and resulted in a long string of curses at the child. The older girl growled, throwing a large stone at the imp and hitting him in the stomach. Yukiko would need to practice her aim; she had missed.

There wasn't much to do with the rain still coming down and the dull, gray clouds overhead. Jaken had made a fire with his staff, though there was nothing to cook over it, but it did a sufficient job of warming up their quaint, stuffy overhanging.

After a few good hours of doing absolutely nothing, Rin had begun to sing. The child would hum whenever she couldn't supply any more lyrics, and for a good ten minutes she had been holding three notes. It was getting tiresome, even for Yukiko's forbearing nerves.

Just as it seemed Jaken would incinerate every thing in sight--a hard task to accomplish with it raining--Rin skipped over to her caretaker and tugged on her sleeve. "Will Yukiko-chan tell a story? Rin hasn't heard one in a long time and she is always bored when Master Jaken tells them."

It seemed that Jaken was about to protest to her statement, but as he took in a deep breathe the bruising on his ribs from earlier in the morning persuaded him otherwise; best not add injury to insult. Yukiko nodded approvingly at the toad biting his tongue, a smile gracing her features. "I would be more than glad to, Rin. How about we make a game of it?"

The child looked up at her confused. "What kind of game, Yukiko-chan?" she asked innocently and Yukiko laughed lightly, patting the girl's head. She knelt down so Rin could sit in her lap and held the smaller child closer.

"You see, one person begins to tell a story and others will give bits and pieces of the plot to the story teller until you have an entire tale told. My adoptive sister and I would play this game all of he time when I was younger. We called it _Telling Tales_," Yukiko explained. Rin nodded her head eagerly, wanting to play a game where all she had to do was listen. "Alright, well I suppose I can be the story teller and when I cannot continue on with the story, you and Jaken will have give me ideas."

The toad by the fire did _not_ like the idea of being involved in a "child's game", but if it kept Rin quite Jaken could deal with it. Everyone sat quietly--even the imp--waiting for Yukiko to begin the tale.

"Once, in a land far away from all existence, there was a sight to behold unlike any other. It was kept secret from the outside world for years, a wondrous palace that no mortal had ever seen. They _could_ never see though; impassable mountains and dangerous forests creating an obstructed barrier enclosing the sight.

"The palace itself was vast in comparison to all others built by humans, the size incomprehensible unless you were looking down from one of the numerous towers. Walls towered above every tree in the forest within miles, keeping even the indigenous wildlife from looking upon the view.

"Everything seemed too illusory for it to be real within the walls that sealed out life. The sight was breathtaking inside the walls. Gardens surrounded the palace on all sides, flowers and plants never seen by humans were planted in the most spectacular designs, glistening with colors only imagined in the rainbows.

"Quaint, wooden bridges connected various paths leading over crystal clear streams. The waterways curved around beautiful sakura trees, every pink bud in full bloom blowing precariously in the winds. All of the streams seemed to collect together, tumbling and rolling over rocks to create a marvelous waterfall that cascaded into a large pond below. One could see clearly through the water all the way to the bottom, koi fish swimming carelessly under the surface. Lilies of every color rested on the top of the water, emerald dragonflies buzzing from one to another.

"If one could continue past the luring aromas of the garden and the views of the pond, they would come to the alluring palace. Everything centered around the palace, ancient yet standing with a surreal appearance. Steps carved out of white stone led to the tallest tower--the largest structure--that would have housed royalty should it live here in that place. The walls of the palace were crimson red--like blood--where shoji screens were not, the screens painted with magnificent sceneries that could rival the gardens. Everything was outlined in gold; the steps, the doorways, the supporting beams of the structure. Even the black tiling of the roof was trimmed in gold, the sun reflecting brilliantly and giving the palace an fanciful impression."

Yukiko paused, watching the look of awe and zeal grow in Rin's features. Her eyes were flashing with the eagerness she wouldn't let herself express openly, too afraid that if she spoke her caretaker would stop the story. Even Jaken--who had tried to make it a point to ignore everything going on, claiming their story game as inane--was looking at Yukiko out of the corner of his eye from his place by the fire. She grinned despite herself and decided it was best not to make her audience any more restless.

"Now, the marvelous views on the grounds were nothing compared to the treasure that was concealed within the palace halls. A beauty that could parallel to no other for it surpassed all pars natural to that of man kind. She was the princess to this fantasy and all of the breathtaking sights within the walls of the palace grounds. Her name…her name escapes me…"

Once again, Yukiko took the time to stop in her story telling looking at Rin for the child to fill in the gaps. "I have forgotten her name. Rin, I'm sure that you would know; what would the name of this princess be?" the woman asked, tapping her finger on the younger girl's nose for her to play along.

Rin giggled with a hand over her mouth, enjoying this to no end. "Rin thinks her name is Sakura after the pretty blossoms in her garden," the child managed between smothered laughter.

Her guardian nodded and turned her head up to give an impression of contemplating. "Yes, that sounds right. Sakura, I believe that was her name. What do you think Jaken?" she asked, trying to lure the imp into joining them. It would be better than sulking by the fire, though Yukiko retreated her efforts for the moment when she only received a grunt in response.

Instead, she decided to carry on with the tale. "The princess had everything that a human woman would ever hope fir; fortune, beauty, the life and home of royalty was all within a arms reach whenever she wanted. However, the time she had spent in this heaven had taken its toll on the girl, having spent many of decades strolling these same halls and unchanging lands never aging; time was of plenty for her. It grew old though, the wealth that she could never spend, the beauty that she could never show, the power with no one to kneel before her…the palace with which no one to share. That was the one thing that she wanted for most, wished for more than anything that she had and would give up everything to have--it was love."

Yukiko stood up setting Rin on her feet and stretched her arms above her head. She looked out to the forest and realized it had stopped raining, though the clouds had yet to break.

Her care tugged gently on her sleeve, her eyes wide with doubt. "Yukiko-chan, that can't be the ending of your story. There wasn't a happy ending," the girl chided with the most adorable pout. Yukiko grinned with a cat-like appearance and pet her hand against Rin's head.

"Do not worry Rin, there will be more of the story. I just need to take a break, then we can continue before you sleep tonight," the woman told, lifting Rin up in her arms and spinning the child around. Yukiko set her back down on the ground and turned to Jaken, whose attention was fully on the flames before him now. "Jaken, did Sesshomaru-sama tell you of where he was going for the day?"

The toad snorted and turned his head distastefully away from the human woman. "I have to tell you nothing, ningen. I only serve Lord Sesshomaru, not an excuse of an onna who has no respect for her superiors. It is a wonder parents of such a disgrace would bother raising you," Jaken replied bitterly, as if even talking to her was poison.

She growled before taking the sheath of her katana and hitting the demon upside the head. He was getting ready to protest her acts, that was _before_ he looked into her eyes. There wasn't the usual fire that burned there when she would beat him for disrespecting her or badmouthing Rin. Instead there was an icy glare placed on her calm face that could kill ten fold that of the Tetsusaiga. Never had he seen such a intense concentration of hatred in someone's eyes; it rivaled the intensity of his lord's demonic gaze when he was enraged.

Jaken began to cower, his knees shaking visibly from the rage rolling off of the woman. Yukiko's hands were hovering over the hilt of her katana, her teeth bared in an almost animalistic snarl. She had the fury of a demon, but what had brought about this sudden change. "Get out of my sight, demon, for I may have no control of which way my sword draws," she threatened, her voice cold and venomous.

The imp was on his feet in an instant, running out from underneath the overhanging. Yukiko gripped her katana tighter and went over to Ah-Un, who was watching her wearily. She picked up her bag from the dragons' saddle and threw her cloak on her back. "Kyo, watch Rin. I'll return before dinner," she said over her shoulder.

Rin could sense the tension in the air and the intensity in her caretaker's words. She was slightly taken back from Yukiko's behavior towards Jaken, but then again the demon was asking for it.

Yukiko walked over to the smaller girl and knelt down so she was eye level with her. "Don't worry Rin, I will be back in a few hours. I'm just going to go blow off some steam that _Jaken_ has managed to build. When I come back we are going to start on that story again and maybe I'll tell you about Sakura's love," she promised.

The child's eyes lit up at the proposal and she nodded eagerly. "Okay, Yukiko-chan," Rin chirped, now positive that it was not her that Yukiko was upset with. With a nod, the older girl stood and left the warmth of the shelter.

It was about time she buckled down and practiced, yet with Jaken working on her nerves almost twenty-four seven it was a wonder she had not used the toad demon as a pin cushion for her daggers. With a sigh, she decided to find a clearing nearby to let her frustrations loose. She was clearly aware of a certain taiyoukai following her, as well, so she decided that it would be best to entertain him for a little while before drawing him out.

x

Yukiko wiped her brow moistened with sweat mixed with the rain that had returned as a light mist in the air. It was terribly humid, as was to be expected in this mid summer heat, but she was not yet willing to stop in the middle of one of her drills.

She brought her katana down with a lithe movement as she flicked her wrist and turned to the side. Then she thrust upward as her knees bent and she knelt close to the ground, like a cat getting ready to pounce. To someone watching, it looked more like the girl was dancing with herself--and that's just how it looked to Sesshomaru.

His golden orbs were glued to the woman as she danced across the field with her short sword, her movements nothing short of elegant. He watched the curve of her neck and hips as she bent to the side, as if dodging an unseen foe. With a final supple motion of her arm, she sheathed her sword and placed it on the ground.

She spun from where she stood and a dagger hidden within the folds of her kimono was threw at a stump in the middle of the clearing. It hit a beetle climbing up the wood's side with deadly accuracy, and it was followed by another a few inches higher. Yukiko muttered a curse under her breath as she retrieved her knifes lodged in wood.

For the next few minutes, the demon lord watched as she consistently aimed her daggers at various points on remains of the tree base. Eventually, there was no outer bark on the side of the stump facing the frustrated girl. Sesshomaru had not known were she was targeting, but she had let out a revealing string of curses after missing a specific location.

Yukiko knelt to the ground and let out a long held sigh, looking over her shoulder to the forest behind her. "Lord Sesshomaru, why do you not join me? The sky is a particularly lovely shade of gray today and the rain has yet again started, perfect conditions to catch a death," she mocked, sarcasm clearly eminent in her voice and words.

"What you ningens may consider deadly it nothing but a mere disturbing annoyance for this Sesshomaru. Remember to hold your tongue, onna," the demon growled warningly, his eyes glowing dangerously in the shadows.

She rose to her feet gracefully as the inuyoukai strolled indifferently out of the trees. "I am sorry for my brashness this evening, Sesshomaru-sama, but your impish toad has me in an especially bad humor," Yukiko apologized, bowing her head slightly.

Sesshomaru seemed to give no visible notice of her submissive behavior, though there was a certain look in his eyes. "What is it that my servant has done--or said--for you to be in such a…temperamental mood?" the demon questioned with his voice almost amused, though Yukiko knew he wanted an answer.

She sighed and shifted her weight from one foot to another, a human habit that Sesshomaru knew not the need for. "Tell _me_ something, Lord Sesshomaru," she started, holding a hand up to ask of him to let her finish and lowering her eyes as a gesture that she was meaning no disrespect by questioning him. "Do you enjoy speaking of your parents?" she asked sounding genuinely curious, though her eyes were hard and there was the lightest hint of bitterness in her tone.

Sesshomaru bit back a growl rising in his chest, though that did not keep the malice from his voice. "I do not see how my heritage has anything to do with your petty squabbling with my servant," he snarled. Yukiko nodded absently, keeping in mind that family was a touchy subject for the lord.

"Ah, so you are not keen on speaking of your kin, either?" she trailed on, watching the demon's reactions toward her rhetorical inquiry. The impatient look in his eyes, along with the slowly bleeding gold was a terrifying yet thrilling sight to see, but for her wellbeing she decided to quickly continue. "Now, I mean you no insolence in my current bluntness, but would you allow Jaken to speak ill of your clan without some form of punishment?"

Her dancing around a direct answer was quite aggravating for Sesshomaru, but her ancillary ramblings were giving a broad picture. Jaken had brought the woman's parents into a meaningless argument turning it into a personal war; Sesshomaru honestly did not fault her for her wrathful behavior. "I would not," he answered curtly.

Yukiko smiled, though there was a menacing edge to the gesture. "Neither would I, so I am intent on burning off at least a portion of my rage before I return. I wish not to cause Rin any worry over a _toad_," she said with emphasis on the last word as she spun on the ball of her right foot and swung an arm out, flinging a throwing knife across the clearing and lodging it into her practice stump.

She glanced over her shoulder with a wicked smile and went to fetch her dagger. Sesshomaru found his chest tightening again, his beast wanting him to go to her. He growled low, almost so that Yukiko did not hear, though she did and her step paused mid-stride.

The demon lord was revolted at the thoughts his inner demon was forcing upon him, but if it wanted to get close to the woman then he would. His hand ghosted over the hilt of the Tokijin, but instead settled on the Tenseiga.

"My Lord…?" Yukiko turned around to ask Sesshomaru what was wrong, but in the blink of an eye she was dodging the swift strike of the demon lord's sword. She flipped over and landed gracefully on her feet, lunging back as her katana smoothly slid from its sheath.

The inuyoukai stood facing her, one of his two swords drawn and held up in an offensive position. At the quizzical look he was receiving, the demon lord…smiled? The small action sent a wave of shivers down Yukiko's spine and her grip on own sword firmed. "You wished to release your pent-up hatred for my servant, so fight this Sesshomaru," he demanded.

She stood there a second more before giving a smile of her own and kneeling down with her katana over her head in a defensive pose. "I would never have thought of you as the one to fight an _inferior_ opponent," she drawled amused, but her eyes were as sharp as ever.

Sesshomaru noticed how she was watching his every movement and his beast was embellishing how her sapphire eyes were wavering over his face and form. Though _he_ knew she was being weary for any sudden attacks, his _beast_ was set on the delusion that the woman was ogling over him.

With a roar to block out the insignificant rants, the taiyoukai charged with a speed that most humans would not even hope to keep up with. Yukiko, though, was far from normal and she easily blocked the blow with her own weapon. "Onna, I doubt the katana you use is on any means customary for humans to wield," he stated and thrust down on the woman.

She rolled out from under the demon's attack and kicked upward, forcing Sesshomaru to step back. Though her foot caught his side right below his ribs, but he didn't show any sign of pain. Yukiko stayed low and kept her ground, keeping her sword between herself and the demon.

"My weapon, I would say, could not be considered ordinary on human standards. It was forged from the fang of a close friend, and it has a name…Nakajima." With that, the woman pounced forward and weaved her way around Sesshomaru's sword.

The slightest look of shock showed on his features before he growled as he spun around to meet face to face with the tip of Yukiko's blade. She giggled, almost like a small child, and flipped back a good ten feet away before preparing for another attack.

Sesshomaru could tell she was playing, and his beast was loving the fact this human woman could toy with the great Lord Sesshomaru without so much as a worry that her life was in danger. He was infuriated that she could be so at ease and how she openly doubted his ability to harm her.

There was nothing he could do with the Tenseiga he was holding, it could not harm a mortal. He stood up straight and sheathed his sword, ignoring the confused and suspicious glances Yukiko was giving him. The youkai extended his index and middle fingers, and with a flick of his wrist a green acid whip appeared by his side.

Yukiko's eyebrows furrowed and a snarl made its way to her smooth lips. "I did not realize that our intentions in this was had changed from a _practice_ fight, Sesshomaru-sama," she hissed and began sidestepping around Sesshomaru, like a cat stalking its prey. Only it was more like a kitten attacking a dog.

The lord remained silent, but continued facing forward as he tracked her whereabouts behind him. She was silent as she walked with her movements lithe and precise, though it was her scent that gave her away--warm vanilla and spicy peppermint that made his mouth water and fangs lengthen.

Once she was on his right, he twisted his wrist and the acid whip followed direction and struck the now vacant spot that Yukiko had been. She brought her katana down, but let out a sharp gasp when a searing pain shot through her right ankle and she was tossed to the other side of the clearing.

The Nakajima was thrown a few yards from her and the acid eating at her skin was agonizing. She refused to scream but her gasp turned into a hiss, and she took one of her daggers and cut the whip as quickly as she could. Her haunting, blue eyes were boring into his impassive, golden orbs with hurt and anger evident in her scorching gaze.

"This is ridiculous, do you _wish_ to kill me?" Yukiko fumed and tossed one of her knives and it surprisingly nicked the demon lord's cheek. His eyes bled crimson red and his face twisted into the most fierce snarl she had ever seen, fangs protruding far over his bottom lip and a menacing growl rumbling through the clearing. The sound echoed for a few miles at least and Yukiko knew Rin would have heard it, then she realized what they were doing. What _were_ they doing?!

The inuyoukai vanished before her eyes and the next instant the woman was pinned to the ground underneath Sesshomaru, who's claws were wrapped in a death grip around her neck. The lord struggled with himself and what he was doing. The rational part of him knew that he would regret--for Rin's sake, so he told himself--killing the pathetic human, his arrogant half wanted to slit her throat and let her bleed on the ground beneath him, while his beast wanted more _intimate_ things to happen.

Sesshomaru leaned forward to where his lips were brushing against Yukiko's ear. "There is nothing more than I would like to do other than kill you and end your miserable existence…" he trailed off, crimson eyes eyeing her small delicate form as if it was something to eat. _Funny…_ "However, my beast seems to have become fond of your presence and I am unable to bring forth the will to shed your blood on this beautiful kimono of yours," he growled huskily.

Yukiko's eyes went wide as the demon lord nuzzled against her neck and licked her collar bone, giving off what she would consider a purr. Her breath caught in her throat when his elongated canine teeth scraped against the pulse of her neck, and out of impulse she whimpered.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru seemed to become aware of what he--or more like his beast--was doing and let out another feral growl. What in Kami's name was happening to him, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands?! Himself, a great taiyoukai, was loosing control to his beast and who was about to mark this _human_ woman who it seen as _his_ equal!

Taking the opportunity of his self-reprimanding, Yukiko took her elbow and shoved it into the demon's stomach. The lord coughed harshly at the power of the hit and let out a surprised gasp as the human quickly flipped their positions. She withdrew a dagger from her kimono and held it to the inu demon's throat, her left knee on his right arm and she sat herself on his upper stomach.

Dark chocolate bangs hid her sapphire eyes, most of her face hidden in shadows. The red in Sesshomaru's eyes were fading red, now returning to their amber hue, but they retained their distain for the woman clearly. Her hands began to tremble and the knife was shaking unsteadily over the demon's pulse.

Yukiko's breaths were coming in harsh pants and her chest was beginning to tremor as unheard sobs wracked the woman's body. Sesshomaru glared at the human that dared pin him, but his eyes involuntarily widened slightly as a single tear rolled down her cheek and onto his chest followed by another.

Without a word, the older girl jumped back off of him and he rose from the ground in a stiff effort. Her head was low and the hand that held her weapon was at her side, the other touching her face then pulling away. Yukiko gazed at the salty water on her fingertip and she clenched her hand into a fist. It had been years since she had cried…since that day…

Nothing left Yukiko's lips as she turned away from Lord Sesshomaru, walking to where her katana had been tossed carelessly aside. The silence that the demon lord usually welcomed was like a heavy, poisonous fog and he found it difficult to breathe.

The woman picked up her Nakajima without a work, and limped towards the edge of the clearing. There was another tug at Sesshomaru's chest when he seen the raw burns from the acid still lingering on her ankle, but dismissed it as guilt of not putting her out of her misery.

Her gaze was held low when she looked back, not daring to meet the inuyoukai in the eye. "I have made a promise…Lord Sesshomaru," she wheezed, not like her usual durable self. "Until you either do me in or ask of me to leave…I will continue watching over Rin," she whispered shakily, then disappeared back towards the overhanging where Rin and Jaken would be waiting, obviously expecting some sort of battle to have occurred.

Yukiko's tears did not stop until half an hour later, when she stopped at a stream to clean off her wounds. Luckily, she had made a few extra supplies of antidote in case she were to get poisoned by Sesshomaru again. Of coarse, she had never expected it to be so…brutal.

Back at the clearing, Sesshomaru continued glaring at where Yukiko had left, the scent of her blood still heavy in the air. It was heavy and a few of her daggers laid scattered about, but it was nothing in comparison to how his beast was replaying the scene of their battle over and over again in his mind. Each time, the pain in her eyes and hatred towards him growing more certain every single time. It crossly perplexed him as to _why_ it was bothering him when he remembered the look in her eyes when he would usual take delight from the fear of humans.

That was what was knowing at him now though, he had seen no fear; only sorrow, wrath, and ache. Though deep in her eyes, his beast was telling him that there was more…acceptance. What was she accepting, him in that ravenous form or what she thought was the inevitability of her death?

The concept that this woman was consenting to him killing her, or the fact she was ready to die itself was not a _human's_ behavior for fighting for their pitiful lives. The demon lord was beginning to realize that the more he learned about the human woman, the more questions seemed to appear. It was frustrating!

With a low growl rumbling in his lower chest, he left the clearing towards the camp sight. It was time his company returned to his palace, where Sesshomaru could stay as far away from the human woman as possible. As she had said, so long as she was Rin's caretaker, he would--nor could--do anything about her miserable existence except keep her _very_ distant from himself and his beast.

x

* * *

Once again, sorry!!! Please, any readers I still have R&R. It is much appreciated and it helps me post chapters quicker! Really.


	9. The Blood Feared

Yukiko hissed as she tightened the bandaging around her ankle and up her leg before standing up, testing her full weight against the appendage. The medicine she had applied to it an hour or so ago was numbing the otherwise sweltering blisters on her skin.

After she had cleaned out the wounds, she realized they were not as bad as she had originally thought. They might not have been deep, but the acid whip had managed to wrap itself all the way around her ankle and one long red welt stretched up her leg from her attempt to pull away from the pain.

Yukiko fumed silently as she stripped off her kimono to clean the blood and sweat off of her tanned skin. It came off easily and when she went to wash her cloths, she was surprised to find that there not a tear or stain on it one. The words of Sesshomaru replayed in her mind, the thought of him still on top of her sending chills down her spine.

_"However, my beast seems to have become fond of your presence and I am unable to bring forth the will to shed your blood on this beautiful kimono of yours…"_

Yukiko looked in disgust at the kimono she held in her hands, but then she remembered the old lady that had thoughtfully made this for her. She recalled the aged hag that insisted the younger woman to call her _obaa-san_, the crone's kind yet wise eyes smiling up at her just as brightly as her wrinkled lips.

With an exasperated sigh and shake of her head, she quickly pulled herself out of the water, making sure her wrappings were still in place before throwing her kimono on. Just what on the earth below and Kami's name above was Sesshomaru trying to accomplish with his latest exploit, or better yet what in the demon lord's self-righteous mind was he _thinking_?!

Her arms were still shaking, and it was not from the chill of the water. Yukiko absentmindedly rubbed her hand over the place where Sesshomaru had licked against her skin, the feeling still tingling intensely. There were slight scrape marks appearing as mere red lines, but she still scowled. Her neck had just healed from that pompous demon's first attack!

Yukiko reattached the Nakajima to her obi and remembered her bag laying carelessly against a boulder next to the stream. She picked it up and threw it over her shoulder, watching the forest around her.

Everything was quiet and there was a biting nip in the air as it grew late. Kyo and Rin were probably worrying by now with the sounds of battle from earlier, and Jaken was more than likely ready to snap after having to deal with a human child and disobedient neko demon for nearly four hours straight. It would be best if she returned as quickly as possible.

With the likelihood of Jaken harming either her care or her companion, she sped off towards the camp sight. Her leg was aching just as intensely as before, but there was an unsettling feeling in her stomach that urged the human woman to hurry her pace.

Like a brick wall, the queasiness she had been feeling for the past few days hit her all at once. She almost doubled over, but her mind was racing and she knew that with the nausea came the demon that caused it. Instead, her footfall doubled through the trees as she sprinted to the overhanging.

It had not seemed like she had traveled so far before, but every second that had passed it felt like she had run a mile. Stupid Sesshomaru and curse him for having injured her leg; her wounds were reopening again and bloody fluids were rolling down her foot and onto the ground.

Yukiko drew her katana as she burst through the bushes and trees that hid the shelter. Rin and Jaken jumped while Kyo gave his mistress a quizzical look. "Kyo, guard Rin; Jaken, stand watch at the end of the shelter. Have you sensed anything while I was gone; the slightest rustling in the brush, a particular smell, stomach sickness?" she continued, firing off questions at the two demons.

The neko youkai had immediately done as Yukiko had demanded, noting the vexed look in her eyes and rushed tone in her voice. Jaken, however, was more than a little reluctant to do as the human woman said and began protesting. She growled at his refusal to do a simple task and kicked the toad out of the shelter.

"Stupid onna ningen! What gives you the right to order me around as if you were…" he was interrupted by a rock, which he quickly--and luckily--dodged.

Yukiko gripped the front of the imp's shirt and held him off the ground, eye level with her. Her intense, blue eyes glared fiercely at him and made him shake to the core; she was as petrifying as Lord Sesshomaru. "Listen you haughty, little amphibian!! There is a demon out there right now, watching us as you vainly argue with me. Sesshomaru might not be here right now, but believe you me that if a single hair on Rin's head is harmed that it will be _your_ blood that will permanently stain my katana!" she hissed and with that threw the diminutive demon aside.

Kyo had wrapped his tails protectively around the small girl at the back of the overhanging, who was looking slightly afraid of what was going on. Yukiko sighed and knelt next to the child, hugging her small form. "There's no reason to be afraid Rin, just a demon that wants to cause trouble. Yukiko-chan will take care of it," she reassured and pulled back from the girl.

Rin might have been a child, but she was excessively bright for her young age. She knew what was going on, but she had become accustomed to demons and knew that Yukiko and Sesshomaru would protect her. Plus there was a couple hundred pound cat demon next to her baring its teeth at something in the forest.

Her guardians eyebrows furrowed slightly as she spun around on heel and glared towards the surrounding trees. Jaken was standing alert, now aware of what Yukiko had been speaking of before, staff clutched tightly in small hands.

From the deepest shadows of the forest, a monstrous figure emerged. Though only the outline of the demon was visible, Yukiko could easily make out its rough features. The youkai towered above her despite the fact that it was hunched over on all fours, arching forward like a gluttonous beast on the hunt . Its leg muscles rippled under brown fur as it stalked towards them. There was a deep rasping as the demon's chest heaved with each breath it took through flaring nostrils.

Rin let out a slight whimper behind her, not having expected to see such a grisly sight even from a demon. Sinister, yellow eyes darted to the girl and Yukiko was quick to step in front of the creature's view. A deafening snarl escaped its gaping mouth, toxic saliva oozed over its sneering lips, jagged razors for teeth glinted in the fading red sun.

It was possibly the most gruesome youkai she had ever seen herself--which was saying quite a lot, more like something from an over exaggerated description that parents would tell to their children so they would not go into the forests at night. As much as she hated to admit it, Yukiko wished that Sesshomaru was here, that overgrown puppy could easily take care of this…wolf?

Though his arrogant lordship decided to just wonder off after there little go about, and Yukiko could deal with this atrocious thing herself. At least on normal circumstances; her leg was for the most part bummed, Kyo could do nothing to assist her while guarding Rin, and Jaken was of absolutely no help while his mouth was running off as it usually did.

"…dare to trespass on Lord Sesshomaru's lands…leave before my staff incinerates you…die you vile beast…" The toad's words were jumbled and for the most part inaudible, but she became aware when the imp was silent and in its place there was a bright burst of light.

Jaken used his staff on the okami demon, fire erupting around the wolf and singeing its fur. Or at least it seemed like it at first, but there was a smothered bark venting from its chest and to Yukiko it sounded more like laughing. The wolf shook as if it was wet, and the remaining embers fell from its brown fur like water droplets.

The grip on her katana tightened as she rose it to defend herself and those behind her, not expecting was happened next.

x

Sesshomaru flicked his wrist and his acid whip sliced the unfortunate raccoon demon into pieces, its head decapitated and torso ripped to shreds. The remaining heap of a body fell to the ground with a thud and everything was silent again. Until a low growl broke the quiet and the bushes to the demon lord's left began to shake.

He slightly tilted his head in the direction of the noise and sent his whip through the brush. There was a loud shriek and the head of a crow demon rolled into sight. Sesshomaru's red eyes dimmed to a burning gold and he paced away, still trying to calm himself before he returned to where he left his warm and servant.

After the fight with the human woman, the inuyoukai decided to send word of his arrival at his palace in a week's time. Then he stalked off to rid himself of the energy he had been trying to discard while fighting the woman. However, his beast decided that it would be an excellent time to seize control and express _its_ crave for her.

Why was it that this woman--who in his personal opinion was no different than any other bothersome, frail human--was getting to him so easily? Nonetheless, why would his inner youkai target her as a potential mate when she could not even stand up to him in a fight?

He stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes with a frustrated groan. His beast had decided to pursue a _human_ woman for him to mate with, and to be perfectly honest there was very little he would be able to do if it wanted her desperately enough. There was a deep, ecstatic laugh that filled his thoughts telling the lord that his beast would continue to desire the woman, whom even Sesshomaru could not deny was talented. And it would be soon, too--the lord knew--that it would be able to take her if she was anywhere near him when the time came.

A breeze blew a few strands of his hair off his shoulders and carried a new scent to his sensitive nose. A familiar and unwelcome one, followed with the presence of a dangerous youkai. The demon was back and it was near the overhanging, and from the smell of it Yukiko had arrived back at the camp sight.

His beast growled at the thought of the trespassing youkai hurting what was theirs. The possessive feelings were strong enough that Sesshomaru himself growled and his eyes bled crimson. _The pathetic demon's existence dares to threaten your followers and our future mate,_ his demon growled in his thoughts, yet Sesshomaru remained oblivious to correcting its covetous notion.

With the next gust of wind, the demon lord vanished to massacre the demon that challenged his rule and intruded upon his territory. There was only one thought running through his head, _This Sesshomaru will protect what's his and kill the worthless problem_.

x

* * *

I'm sorry that this is so short, but I had to give it a little cliffhanger there, even though I suck a them. XP

I am thinking of having a special chapter given in Kyo's perspective up until where he and Yukiko meet Sesshomaru. It'll be a prize though for those who can solve the riddle in the next chapter. Adios!!!!


	10. Red and Gray

Okay, so I decided not to do the riddle, but instead I will be posting the extra chapter on here just like any other. It will be coming up soon, so in the mean time, enjoy this one!!

* * *

The thunder of ominous laughter echoed through the clearing and it shook Yukiko's katana in her hands. Rin whimpered louder behind her, burying herself deeper into the tails of her neko protector. The cat hissed slightly at the okami youkai, and Yukiko herself wanted to do the same.

The last of the embers died out on the ground, smoldered under the wolf's giant clawed paws. Eerie yellow slits darted wildly about between the motionless targets about the camp, slowing on the trebling toad and stopping on the defensive human woman. Lips pulled back into what could be considered a sneering smile, teeth flashing in the dimming sun.

Yukiko held her ground when the wind around her picked up, and suddenly the form of the demon was surrounded by a menacing green mist. The dense cloud swirled around the bulky shadow, blocking the youkai from view, and then lowered back down to the ground where it settled at the okami's feet. The only thing though was…he was standing on two!

Before them was a man--or at least what appeared to be as such--the air around him suffocating Yukiko with a nauseating stench so intense it sent her to her knees.

A coarse laugh reverberated in his chest, the same snarling smile engraved on his dark lips. His skin was pale taking on a green, sickly tint that made his flaxen irises even more blatant. His teeth were pallid and his razor canines protruded far over his lower lip.

Long, unruly dreadlocks of brown fell over his shoulders, resembling a mane of unkempt fur. He wore clothes of what could have once been considered royalty, but were now more like tattered rags, soiled and dirtied from dirt and blood.

When it spoke, the youkai sounded raspy and ill from wheezing deep within its chest. "At last, Kurosawa-san. I was hoping that we would finally get to meet, though I would have preferred under much more considerate circumstances," it coughed out.

There was something not quite right with the way in which the demon spoke. It sounded broken off and detached as if from another. Nothing this okami said was really matched up to the way its arduous mouth was moving.

Yukiko attempted to take in a breath to respond, to demand who he was and why he was there, but the retorts were caught in her throat as she gasped. The air was putrid to her and it was as if a fetid cloud had settled around her. She glanced back to Rin and Kyo to find them gazing at her worriedly, nothing of the toxic sort bothering them.

Another grumbling cackle snapped her attention back as she covered her mouth with her hand, desperate to get rid of the stench. "Ah, I see that this okami's stench offends you, my frail ningen, even with your dull senses. I am afraid that this was all I could accommodate under such strict conditions," he drug out harshly, pulling on the sleeve of the dilapidated sleeve of the kimono he wore.

The woman's eyes narrowed, as she surveyed the youkai's face closer. Its facial features were not just crude, they were decaying…dead. The yellow in the wolf's eyes she could see had once been green, now glazed over and fading; its flaky skin was not wan were it had once been tanned, they were down right moldering to the bone!

Another grin Yukiko received for her shocked and understanding scrutiny. "Always a sharp one were you not? Is that why this one's smell mars your senses so greatly, Kurosawa-san, because you are so greatly in tuned with death?" he asked with what seemed to be genuine amusement.

Yukiko cringed as he took a step forward, struggling to both hold her katana in front of her and keep her mouth covered. Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Who in Kami's name was this demon, obviously not the okami but instead using a dead youkai's corpse in means of contact? Did what he say uphold to be true, that she was obviously oversensitive to the presence of this animated carcass, so much that apparently Sesshomaru seemed unaffected of its existence?

"I see that you are confused, yes, ningen?" the creature mocked, its mouth now just limply moving even when there was a pause in the voices speech. "You see, because of a certain event in your previous history--which I am convinced due to your recent dreams that you remember--there is a special gift you have, Kurosawa Yukiko. One that I want…" his gruff voice grated through the air and wound its way around Yukiko.

It was clearly either a threat on her and her companions' lives or a miserable endeavor to lure her, but Yukiko found she could not move. Her feet seemed like lead and her stomach was quickly falling and rising, causing the nausea to become worse. Soon, the demon was standing in front of her and Kyo was hissing dangerously behind her. Though his threatening sounds were lost to her with the pounding of her own heart in her ears.

One question, she managed to drawl out from parched lips and a tight throat. "Why…?" her voiced cracked on the one word. A rotten hand and bony fingers wound their way around her thin neck, further choking the passage way of what lacking breathable air there was.

There was a sickened look that crossed the deceased okami's features, at least what Yukiko could make out through the black spot appearing in her vision. "Even to these dying--I apologize, dead--senses, to put it bluntly, dear, you _reek_ of dog," he sneered, and there seemed to be somewhat a recognizable flash of anger flashing through cloudy eyes.

Yukiko's eyes narrowed and the grip on her katana tensed. He refused to answer her so candidly by saying that _she_ smelled awfully...of dog! Despite the foul odor that now lingered even on her skin, Yukiko inhaled the deepest breathe her lungs would allow before they were to heave.

Her teeth gritted as she gagged on her own words, "Go…rot…in…" Her last words were muffled with a grunt as she swung her sword hand up level with the creature's neck, effectively slicing off his head and dropped to her feet, unsteadily swaying on her feet before she balanced herself with her katana.

There was a gurgling sound as blood oozed from the okami's, though it was mostly black tainted from some sort of toxin. There was a stark whisper on the wind that her ears caught, _"Shoko will return, my dear little ningen…"_

The liquid pooled around the corpse's unmoving form, and she wearily motioned Jaken forward. Surprisingly, he did so obediently without a retort of some sort.

"Burn...the remains," she coughed and wiped her mouth when she felt a trail of something wet running down her chin. To her utter surprise, red met her hazy gaze.

The toad demon did as told and used his staff to incinerate every last piece of the demon. Yukiko turned her head to Rin, to see that Kyo had affectively covered her head with his tails to keep the child from viewing such a scene.

Behind, there was a flicker of another youkai's presence, though Yukiko only smiled somewhat contently. Sapphire blue eyes gazed tiredly behind her, meeting the searching stare of golden ember. She gave out a somnolent sigh, her eyes suddenly feeling heavy and everything seemed disorientating. Not ever remembering being this exhausted before, Yukiko gave in to the darkness and let herself sway to one side, not even aware of the arms that gracefully stopped her fall.

All she was mindful of was her stomach having finally settled and her current blissful state of sleep. Unconsciously, she gave an at eased purr and fell into complete oblivion.

x

Lord Sesshomaru arrived just as Yukiko efficiently decapitated the youkai that had latched its grip on her throat. Though even from the distance he was at, the demon lord could tell that something was off. If it was not the fact that he was getting the sensation of death from the clearing--his eyes scanned the area to take count of his company, all were alive--then it was the revolted expression look that unmistakably played across the human woman's features as she looked upon the heap of flesh, blood, and clothes.

The inuyoukai watched as the woman gestured Jaken over, and the taiyoukai delicately raised an eyebrow--that no one would see--as his servant obeyed. Golden eyes grew curious as Yukiko instructed for the toad to set the carcass ablaze, the smell of burned rotting flesh assaulting his nose mercilessly.

_Rotting…_ he mused as he looked upon the last of the remains to find they were indeed already decayed far greater than what a kill that occurred only a few seconds ago should be.

With the confrontation already over with and his beast having settled after watching the callous death of the threat, Sesshomaru strolled out of the shadows of the trees and into view.

The demon lord watched as the human woman shuddered slightly and her eyes quickly flashed to him. His gaze narrowed meeting her fatigued facet; surely one who could take on an entire weasel demon flock could not be so easily drained after fighting a demon that was no greater than an animated corpse. His nose twitched at a lingering scent on her…an okami, too; she was tired by a wolf!

A smile graced her delicate lips, and it seemed that she was putting forth a great effort to do even that. Suddenly and without warning, her eyes dimmed and closed as her legs gave out from underneath her and she collapsed.

Without thinking, Sesshomaru appeared beside her using his speed and grace to easily lift her off her feet. Ignoring the astonished stare of Jaken and the joyful smile of Rin, the inuyoukai carried the woman to her neko. Without so much as a mew, Kyo stood and walked over to Sesshomaru and his mistress.

The demon lord placed Yukiko on the cat demon's back, letting the cat wrap its tails around her protectively and to keep her from falling. Without a second glance, Sesshomaru stalked over to Ah-Un and commanded to Rin to climb on as he took hold of the dragons' reigns.

"We are to leave for my palace. I have already sent word of our arrival. Jaken, pack everything up," he ordered in his usual monotonous voice, though his eyes began to linger over the sleeping woman. She looked somewhat distraught, but he did not see it as his position to care about nor for her.

Yet, in he back of his mind, his beast was snickering…

He growled lowly, though it went unheard by most of his party except a certain neko. He was far too concerned for Yukiko's well-being currently to be concerned with the lord's problems for now, though.

"Jaken, what happened in my presence?" the taiyoukai inquired, though it sounded more like a demand. The toad went on rambling for a good minute or so before Sesshomaru decided to make his impatience clear.

Jaken jumped at the icy glare he was receiving and cut his monologue short. "The onna appeared just before the okami demon demanding that I do as she says, then kicks me out from under the overhanging! Then she goes and starts yelling for her baka neko to…"

A growl interrupted him and the imp squealed. "I am sorry, m' lord! Please spare me you rage…" he muttered. Sesshomaru stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder to Jaken who trembled. His lord was smiling, never a good sign. "Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, I beg of you not to smile at me like that. I fear it more than your anger!!!" Honestly, did his sniveling never get tiring for him to continue?

Rin could sense the tension growing in the air and hopped off of Ah-Un up to her lord. "Lord Sesshomaru, Rin can tell you what happened! Yukiko came back after 'blowing off some steam' and told Jaken to stand at the edge of the camp. Rin thought she looked really tense, and then Yukiko-chan asked Kyo to watch Rin and keep her safe. Then a demon came out of the shadows, it was a huge wolf," she paused and Sesshomaru could see the young girl shudder. Apparently she was still not over her fears of wolves yet.

"Yukiko-chan stepped in front of the wolf, but then it changed into a person. She seemed really sick and was holding her hand over her mouth like this…" the child trailed off and put her sleeve-covered hand over her lips with a giggle. "After the demon picked her up by her throat, Yukiko-chan cut off the man's head," she said honestly, seeming undeterred about speaking of the incident.

Sesshomaru continued looking forward and patted Rin's head, telling her she could go back to Ah-Un. The inuyoukai was thankful that the child could at least tell him straightforwardly about what happened; he was not in the mood to put up with his servant's unwanted constant bantering.

His thoughts strayed to the woman. He began wondering if she had something so do with the appearance of the okami. It had been following them for quite some time, according to the human, as long as she and her neko had been traveling with his company. What connection would she have to the demon, or from the sounds of it, whomever was possessing the demon's deceased body?

Though as much as he was hating to look forward to it, there were more than just a few answers that he was going to demand from the woman. Though knowing her, she would find a way to complicate it to be more difficult than just a round of twenty-questions on his part after what happened earlier than day.

Least to say, his beast was looking forward to the confrontation; he, however, was not…

x

_Yukiko sat beneath the tree, knees drawn up to her chest and tear streaked face resting on top. A sobbing sigh escaped her throat as she quickly rubbed her salty cheeks with her wet kimono sleeve. Why--that was her only question--why did it happen to her? Or the lingering question on her numb mind currently was 'Why not her?'_

_It had all happened, so quickly the child did not know what had really even happened at first. Red, in her opinion the most beautiful color in the world, yet the most vile thing in her life. It stained everything; the grass, the streets, her hands, white was tainted with it, and black was pure with it. Most of all, it would forever be engraved into her memory._

_Flashes of red blinded her sight once more, but she no longer flinched from it. Instead, she almost welcomed it, the only color she could now see among the mirage of grays. That was it…the only things in her life were white and black and the endless array of grays that laid between them. And now red._

_Then there was something else at the bottom of the hill, standing out from the ashen field and gray slate sky reflected by the puddles of rain. Everything blended together except that one thing, the thunderous clouds overhead was the same as the pewter trees, putty earth similar to the bleak faces of the dead. Eventually, even the red melded into the desolate scenery._

_Then there was gold…_

x

* * *

Like I said, the extra chapter will be here soon, but with school I don't know for sure.

I hope you enjoyed it, and please review, it doesn't matter if it's criticism or not. It boosts my spirits when I know that other people are actually reading what I write. Thankies!!


End file.
